The Return
by Suze18
Summary: Kelsie comes back and shakes up Degrassi. Some lives will never be the same. There will be twists and turns along the way. Complete! Surprising Ending!
1. She's Back!

Craig and Emma were celebrating their 4-month anniversary. He had planned a surprise for her, a special evening just the two of them, no one there to bug them or get in their way, a night just to think of each other and no one else.

Craig grabbed a hold of Emma's hands as she got out of his car and led her through the front of his yard slowly to his backyard while she was blindfolded.

"Craig, where are you taking me?" Emma asked, anxious to know what was happening.

"You'll see," stopping in the middle of the grass, slowly taking off her blindfold.

Emma opened up her eyes to find that she was in Craig's backyard. There were Christmas lights wrapped around a couple of the trees. In the middle of the trees was a blanket on the ground with picnic basket. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy at the sight of it.

Emma spun around to face Craig, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Oh you're so wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend."

Grabbing a hold of her waist, looking into her eyes, "Oh is that right!"

"Yeah!" standing on her tippy toes, rewarding him with a kiss.

Taking her by the hand, "Come and sit down."

They both sat down on the blanket. He brought out some food from the picnic basket he had set out on the blanket.

"What do we have here?" she asked as he brought it out.

"Chicken Penne."

"And who do we have to thank for making the meal? Joey? Caitlin?" not thinking that he was able to cook.

"No, I cooked it," looking very proud of himself.

Putting her legs over his lap, "Oh, you're cute, talented and can cook. What more can I ask for in a guy?"

"I don't know, maybe a good kisser," he smirked.

"I'm not sure about that one," raising her eyebrow, "I think I may need my memory refreshed," she pretending that she didn't remember his kisses.

"Is that so?" she nods. "I guess I'll just have to show you," leaning into her. At first, he softly kisses her, but then the kiss becomes more intense, more passionate, as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

Emma breaks away from the kiss and soon changes the subject just to annoy Craig. "Now let me try some of this food," grabbing a plate out of the basket.

"Oh come on that's wasn't fair," he wined, giving her puppy eyes, really wanting to keep on kissing her.

"What wasn't sweetie?" acting as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Us kissing with so much passion, then you just are acting like normal, as if that kiss didn't affect you."

She just sat there silent, with a blank look on her face trying not to look his way, since she knew he would break her. She really loved to bug him at times; she just got a kick out of it.

"Come on that had to be the best kiss you've ever had," he pleaded forcing her to look at him.

Looking into his eyes she broke down, "Okay, okay it was," she smiled. "Now can I eat?"

"Yes." She took a bite of it, "What do you think?"

"Very delicious! I guess I'll have to get you to cook for me more often."

"Only if you're lucky," he joked.

He loved that tonight had brought a big smile on her face. After all, she had been through; she deserved a night like this once in a while.

Craig still remembered when Emma found out that Snake's cancer was back.

_Craig heard the doorbell ringing like crazy and thought it was getting very annoying. "If it's the neighbors' kids again, I'm going to kill them."_

_He stormed to the front door, and opened the door in a haste, to only find a soaking wet Emma crying on his doorstep. She looked so helpless. She didn't even say anything, she just ran into his arms, and buried her head in his chest, soaking Craig's shirt in the process. Craig put his arms around her, wondering what had gotten her all upset, "Em, what's the matter?"_

"_Snake'scancerback," she cried, making it very hard to understand her, all he got out of it was the Snake._

_He led her into the living room, and they sat on the couch. "Emma calm down, tell me what's wrong again, slower this time."_

_Emma took a second to take a breather before she told him, "Snake came back from the doctors today. Craig…his cancer's back," she cried._

"_Oh Em, I'm so sorry," he said with sympathy, pulling her back into an embrace._

"_I'm so scared," holding on to him tighter. _

_Putting his finger under her chin, he lifted it so that he could look into her eyes, "Just remember I'll always be here if you need me."_

_Emma saw tenderness in his eyes, he saw the same thing in her eyes, without even thinking they both leaned in meeting each other's lips. This kiss was a magical kiss that seemed to last forever._

_They both broke free from the kiss, to take in on what just happened, both a little confused by it. He had already had a relationship with a best friend, and look where that ended up. Did he really want to risk that again?_

"_What was that?" Craig asked._

"_I don't know, but I liked it," smiling at him._

_Feeling a little relief that is wasn't just him, smiling back, "Me too!"_

_After that night, they started going out. It seemed so natural after being so close the last few months. It had been a start of a great relationship._

Holding onto his arm, "What am I going to do without you once you head off to university? You're going to be so far away."

"Don't worry; I'll be back for key holidays. We'll write, and talk on the phone. If we really want this to work, we can do it. Anyways it will only be a year until you'll be in Victoria with me," putting his arms around her, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"That's true. I've never wished so bad that I could go with you."

"Well…you could."

Her head sprung back at the moment she heard that. "How? I'm not even finished gr. 11 yet."

"You could finish school in Victoria, and we could rent an apartment together."

"For one I don't think my mother would let me and two Snake's sick right now, I can't just get up and leave her with no help."

Looking into the night, a little disappointed, but he knew that it was only a fantasy, that can't come true at this time"I understand."

Paige came into The Dot beaming, wearing a pink short sleeve top, and pink plaited skirt. She walked over and sat with Jimmy, Ashley and Spinner, who were already enjoying their meals. They all noticed her delightful mood.

"Why are you so happy?" Spin asked, as she sat down beside him.

"My best friend is coming!"

"Kelsie's coming to town?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her, and she and Chris are coming to visit."

"I talked to her last week, and she didn't mention anything?" Ashley said.

"They just decided last night. Since they moved into the new place, they thought it was time to pick up the rest of her stuff."

"Well I don't really like her. After what she did to Craig, I think she's a bitch," Spinner replied, wishing that she would just stay where she is. He didn't really want to see her face at all again.

Paige punches Spinner for that comment. She wasn't going to listen to him bad mouth her like that.

"Ouch," holding on to the arm she punched. "Well it's true," glaring at Paige as he got up to leave.

"Well I've missed her so much," not really caring that Spinner didn't feel the same way.

"I know what you mean," Ashley said.

"This will defiantly be interesting visit, especially if they run into Craig and Emma," Jimmy laughed.

"I know what you mean," Paige replied, not really wanting to think about that the though of what might occur.

"Is she going to tell Craig?" Ashley asked.

"She says yes, but I told her that it may not be the best idea. She then told me that is was something she had to do," Paige explained.

Jimmy shook his head, "I hope she knows what she's doing?"

"Me too!" Ashley said. "So when do they arrive?"

"Friday, let's just pray that this weekend doesn't turn into World War III," Paige said thinking of how bad their last fight went when they were still going out.

Kelsie slowly walked through the front door of her parent's house. Chris was getting their luggage from the cab.

"Mom, are you home?" She called out in the foyer.

Coming in the room from the living room, she came up to her to give her a hug, "Kelsie you're here."

"Yeah," she smiled. Looking around, "Where's dad?"

"In his study." Looking at her daughter, "How are you doing?"

"I'm a little tired, that trip wore me out. And lately my backs been bothering me lately, but Chris has been doing all he can to make me feel comfortable."

"That's sweet of him. So how's the new place in Victoria?"

"It's nice and quaint. I like the old charm feel about it."

Chris walks through the door with their luggage in hand, "So what are you ladies talking about? Me?"

"No, you're not that lucky," she joked. "Actually we're talking about our place," Kelsie said glancing over at him.

Moving towards the stairs, "I'm going to put this in our room, where is it anyways?" he asked since he had never been here.

"Third floor, first door to the left," Kelsie replied.

"Thanks!" smiling back at her as he went backward up the stairs

"Craig you've been real quiet all afternoon, what's up? Emma asked as they sat in his room on his bed listening to music he had just bought.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking," pulling her closer to him.

Looking up at him, "What about?"

"I was talking to Spinner today, and he told me something."

"What?" thinking that it must be big if it's got Craig thinking about it none stop.

"Kelsie's was coming to town today."

The smile that had been planted on her face soon turned to a frown. She got up from the bed, and she grew angry, "You still want her don't you?"

He got up and walked towards her, "No," but the truth was he wasn't sure. What if seeing her brought back all those feeling that he buried deep down inside? That he never let himself think of.

"Are you sure," she pleaded really wanting to believe that she wouldn't lose him to her.

"Yes," nodding his head. "Now let's not spoil our evening talking about this."

Nodding her head, "I agree."

They both went back and laid on the bed, Emma moved her leg over his leg, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She leaned towards him for a kiss, while Craig slid his hands down to her butt, pushing her closer into him.

They were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Just ignore it maybe they'll go away" Emma said in between kisses.

Emma went to kissing his neck, sucking on it hard while Craig roamed his hands over her body.

There was another knock on his door, "Craig I know you're in there," Joey said.

"Joey can't this wait!" he pleaded since he was in the middle of something with his girlfriend.

"You have a phone call."

"Take a message," he hollered.

"Alright," he said knowing that there was no way that he was going to convince him to take it. He then headed back downstairs.

"Now where were we," Craig smirked.

"I think I was doing this," leaning over and sucking on his earlobe.

The next day Kelsie and Chris went to The Dot for something to eat. When they walked in through the door, they saw Craig, Jimmy and Marco at the table near the door. She soon had a bad feeling in her stomach, and felt a little sick.

Craig didn't see them though since he wasn't facing the door. However, he did notice a happy look come over both of his friends faces.

"Hey Jimmy," Kelsie says as she comes over to their table hand and hand with Chris.

Craig swings around at the sound of her sweet voice, to notice her huge stomach. His eyes widen at the sight, surprise by it all, he didn't know what to say. However, at the same time he felt a joy come over him, a joy that sent tingles through his body.

"How's the mother to be?" Jimmy asked to cut the silence as he got up to give her a hug.

"Good, but I get tired a lot easier. Nevertheless, I have to say that it's going much better then my last pregnancy, except I don't remember having to use the washroom as much. Will you excuse me for a moment," Turning to Chris, "Order me a cheese burger with extra pickles."

"Alright," giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Kelsie headed towards the bathroom while Chris went up to the front to order.

"Is it me or am I the only one who was surprised to find out that Kelsie was pregnant?" Craig asked looking from one to the other.

"I sure didn't know about it," Marco replied, even though that was a lie he didn't want Craig to feel like everyone had been trying to keep something from him.

At first, he wasn't going to answer, but then he decided he didn't want to lie. "Okay I knew only because Ashley told me. Kelsie didn't want it to be spread around to everyone," Jimmy replied.

"I've talked to her many times since our break up. I don't know how something like this could slip her mind." He was a little upset that a girl he once called his best friend didn't tell him the happy news.

Jimmy wasn't going to open his mouth because he knew exactly why she hadn't told him a thing. He knew that this visit was defiantly going to turn out just like he and Paige had predicted by just looking at Craig's hurt face, especially when he found out the whole story.


	2. The Shock

Kelsie and Chris were eating their food; Craig kept a close watch on them, and couldn't handle it any longer he had to know why she never told him. He walked up to their table, "Kelsie, I though we were still friends, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Can we not get into this right now?" pleading with her eyes. She didn't wanting to discuss it when everyone was around, and especially not here like this.

"No, I want to know," he said with hurt in his voice.

"Fine!" annoyed at him. Getting up from her seat, "Let's do this outside," pointing to the door.

Craig followed her outside of The Dot. "How far along are you?"

"Almost 8 months."

"Wow," not cluing in to around the date would have been.

Looking at him with sincerity, "Craig, I really didn't want to get into it here. That's why I phoned you last night."

"That was you who called?" now wishing that he had taken the call.

Shaking her head, "Yeah, but you never got back to me."

"Sorry about that." He had totally forgotten to ask Joey about that this morning.

Walking down the street, "You know I would have rather done this somewhere more private."

Craig stopped walking; he was a little confused, "What's the big deal where we do this?"

"Because I wanted to do this the right way."

"What?" why was she so worried about doing it right, he wondered. It's not that big of a deal to tell your friends you're pregnant.

"Craig this baby I'm carrying," grabbing his hand and putting it on her stomach, "…it's yours."

At that moment, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Did he just here what he thought he just heard. "Are you sure?"

"I found out that it was conceived before we even went to Sechelt, so it couldn't be Chris's."

He began to back away from her, and he rose his voice, "You've known all this time, yet you never told me! You left me out just like Manny! What is with everyone?"

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone, I didn't think that was the best way to do it."

"Why did it take you so long to come here to tell me then?" crossing his arms, glaring darts at her, waiting for an explanation.

"You know what happened with Satine, she was premature. My doctor wanted me to be extra careful for my first two trimesters to prevent this from happening again, so I didn't want to risk it by traveling so far from my doctor."

"How can you be so cruel as not to find a way to tell me? You knew very well how I felt when Manny shut me out of it all, yet you did the exact thing to me," he ranted feeling betrayed.

"I'm sorry," trying to put her hand on his arm, but he backed away. "I thought I was making the best decision."

"You really are a heartless BITCH just like some of my friends told me. I just never wanted to believe it before," wanting to feel the pain he was feeling right now.

Kelsie looked at him with hurt, had he really just said that to her? "I can't believe that you said that," she cried.

"Well it's true, and it's about time someone told you after all this time. I guess the picture I had of you in my head was just some fantasy. I only feel sorry for Chris now, having to put up with someone like YOU!" pointing his finger at her.

It took all her strength not to slap him across the face; her face was turning red with rage. If he could hurt her so could she, "Paige was right about you, she told me this would turn out bad," she yelled.

"Well you can just go to HELL," he stormed off down the street.

Kelsie walked slowly back into The Dot with tears filled in her eyes. She was looking at the ground, not really watching where she was going, still in shock at what had just happened out there. They all noticed it; Chris came up to her with great concern. "Hun what happen?"

"He basically thinks I'm the biggest Bitch in the world for keeping this from him this long. He doesn't believe the reason why I did it."

"Aw Hunny, I'm sorry. I know you wanted our daughter to have her father part of her life." Lifting up her chin, to look at him, "But remember I'll be there for both of you, always!"

"I know," she said quietly, looking back at the ground.

"Craig is being an idiot. He'll regret his actions one day," Jimmy said to be nice. However, in the back of his mind he wasn't sure if Craig would ever get over this.

"Why don't you come and sit with us," Marco suggested.

"Okay." Sitting down, "So what are you guys doing after graduation?" Kelsie asked wanting to get on a better note.

"Well I'm going to SFU, while Ashley will be near by at UBC," Jimmy replied.

"I'm staying here in Toronto to stay near Dylan," Marco said.

"Aw that's sweet!"

"Where's Spinner going?" not knowing that he hated her.

"I think Mal-U."

"Well that close to us, it's about an hour and half from Victoria. Why there?"

"Not really sure," Jimmy said.

"At least I won't have to deal with Craig being anywhere near me. He probably wants to stay here in town so he can be close to his precious little girlfriend. After today, I don't want to ever lay eyes on him again," she said with bitterness in her tone.

Jimmy and Marco give each other a look, and Kelsie notices this.

"What is it?" Looking from one to the other, "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

"Um… Craig's actually going to be closer then you think," Jimmy said.

"How close?" the thought just sicken her.

"Craig's going to UVIC."

Kelsie's face turned white, "Great, well at least I'm not going to be at UVIC his first year. I won't have to bump into him," knowing that there was still a chance she would see him, but praying that she wouldn't.

Kelsie looks at her watch, and notices the time, "I've got to go meet the girls," glad that she didn't have to talk about him any longer. "Chris do you need a ride to the house?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Why don't you stay with us?" Jimmy asked.

"Alright." Looks at Kelsie, "See you later."

She bends down and places a kiss upon his lips. "Bye," she starts to leave, waving at them all.

After she left, "It looks like World War III has just started between her and Craig, and it doesn't look like it's going to let down anytime soon," Marco said.

"I hope it does because her getting worked up like this isn't good for the baby," Chris replied worrying, he knew what it would do to her if she lost another child.

"So tell us about you?" Jimmy said.

"Well I was born in Sechelt. I have an order sister named Laura. I met Kelsie in gr. 8 through mutual friends. We hung out together with out friends, but didn't really become friends with each other until gr. 9. When we had quite a few classes together. Once we started working on a play together, I was hooked to her, her beauty just shined out through her work. Near the end of the school year we were going out."

"What was she like back then?" Marco asked.

"Real shy if she didn't know you."

"Well you wouldn't be able to tell now," Jimmy said thinking of how she was when she lived here.

Kelsie, Ashley and Paige walked through the mall. Kelsie was acting as if nothing was even bothering her. She didn't even tell her friends about the big scene at The Dot.

"So you left Chris with the boys?" Paige asked.

"Yeah," not thinking it was that big of a deal.

"They're going to be asking lots of questions, trying to get information on you that they don't already know."

"There isn't much that they don't already know, I'm not that worried. And the stuff they don't need to know anyways Chris won't tell them."

"I hope so"

"So what kind of colours are you having for the nursery?" Ashley asked.

"Well I have a real vibrant green painted already. Now I'm going to paint animals on the wall."

"That's kewl," Ashley said.

"What do you already have?" Paige asked.

"Crib, drawers and high chair. My parents just gave me money to get a car seat/buggy so I'm going to look around to see what I can find."

Ashley notices a pair of overalls with pink flowers and bright yellow shirt, "Look at this, it's so precious."

"Look at this one," Paige said holding up an outfit that was pink shirt with capris pants.

"Aw," Kelsie said.

Both girls bought her the items that they found while Kelsie bought the car seat/buggy that she saw.

Craig sat at the bar, sipping down his fifth shot of vodka. He had been sitting here for hours trying to forget that this day had ever happen. He wanted to drown in his sorrows, and not feel the hurt he felt. It wasn't like him to drink this much because it reminded him of how his dad was, but today he was making an exception. Pounding his fist on the table, "I hate you so much Kelsie, I'm never going to forgive you for doing this."

His cell started to ring, but at the sound of the ringer he took it out of his pocket and turned off his phone. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She betrayed him, and so did some of his friends. It made him wonder who else was keeping things from him.

"Bartender, I want another shot of vodka," he yelled.

"I don't think so, I think you've had enough for tonight," he called back.

He had forgotten that he even had a girlfriend to think of. What would she think if she knew he was in a place like this drinking?

Just then, hot chick in a short black mini skirt, and a tight tube top, came over to Craig. "Hey good looking, what's got you so down?"

"I hate my ex-girlfriend," he stammered.

Sitting down close to him, so close that there wasn't much room to breath, "Maybe I can help with that." Pulling him up and leading him into the backroom, where they kept the extra alcohol. He tried to pull away to go back to his table, but she only tightened her grip around his hand.

"I can't do this," Craig said, as she sat on the desk, pulling him closer to him.

"Why not? I can make you forget you're troubles," she said seductively.

Before he was able to answer her, she crushed his lips with hers. And got very rough, placing her hands on his inner thighs, making him moan.

Craig really wanted to stop her, but was having a hard time for his hormones were running wild because of what she was doing with her hands. He didn't really want to do what he did to Ashley, to Emma. She didn't deserve that.


	3. Raging

Kelsie sat on the floor, keeping herself busy by packing up her room. She didn't want to think about what had happened today because all it did was get her angry, and it wasn't good for the baby if her blood pressure got too high.

She got up from the floor with great difficulty, and walked over to her closet. She got onto her tippy toes to try to get things of the shelf, but was unable to reach anything. She went over to her desk and grabbed a chair and brought it back to the closet, and stood on it.

When she grabbed one of the boxes, she saw a box marked 'Memories with Craig'. She didn't want to see this anymore, she wanted it away form her. Rage came over her and she threw the box towards her glass door, shattering it.

Chris was sitting down in the living room with Kelsie's mother, Karen.

"Chris, I'm a little worried about Kelsie, today when Kelsie got home, something didn't seem right about her."

"She told Craig today, and let's just say that it went totally wrong."

"Things never…."

She didn't even get to finish what she was saying before they could hear something shattered from upstairs.

"What was that?" Karen asked as she jumped a little.

"Kelsie probably dropped something upstairs," getting up, "I'll go see what it was."

"I don't think that was just anything, it didn't sound like something was dropped."

He knew Karen was right, he began to worry that something may have happened to Kelsie. At that thought, he began to run up the stairs.

He ran into her room to find her crying on controllable on the floor, rocking back and forth. As he looked farther into her room, he noticed the broken glass door. He wondered what had happened.

He went straight to her side, and wrapped his arms around her. "Kels, what happened?"

She just couldn't stop crying to tell him.

Chris looked at the door, and noticed something on the deck. He got up, and went to see what it was. He slowly opened the broken door, being careful not to cut himself. He picked up the box, and turned it over to see what it said on the other side.

"Oh, poor Kels, can't she ever get a break?" He walked back over to her, and sat down right in front of her, grabbing her hands "Hun, talk to me, please," he pleaded.

Kelsie looked up at him with tears in her eyes, her eyes were bloodshot. "When can we get out of here?" she whimpered.

"Monday, but please tell me what's going on with you," looking down at her, caressing her face, hoping that she would open up.

"Why does he have to do this to me? Am I really that horrible?" looking up at him slightly.

"No Hun, he's just trying to make you feel horrible. He wants you to think bad things about yourself." Stroking her hair, "What he says doesn't matter; it doesn't change my opinion of you. Remember that I love you."

"I love you too!" tilting her head giving him a smile. "I'll be happy when we get back home, so I can forget about this all."

Getting up, and grabbing her hands to help her up, "Why don't I run you a bath, so that you can relax, and then I'll clean up this mess?"

"Okay. Did I ever tell you how great you are?" putting her arm around his neck.

Putting his hands on her hips, "Not today," he joked.

"Well you are," leaning in for a kiss.

Grabbing her hand, and leading her towards her bathroom, "Now lets run you that bath."

Craig came home late at night, past his curfew, totally wasted. He didn't really care since he was already in a foul mood.

He stumbled up the stairs to the front door. He struggled to put his key in the lock, almost dropping the keys on the ground. When he finally was able to open the door, he tripped in the door slamming it shut behind him, making the windows rattle as the door hit the frame.

Getting up from the couch, "Where have you been Craig?" Joey yelled startling Craig, "I've been phoning your cell for hours."

"Just leave me alone alright. I'm not in the mood to stand here and chat with you or anyone," brushing past him, hitting his shoulder with his.

Joey smelt the booze on him, "Have you been drinking?" He didn't get a response. Grabbing a hold of Craig's wrist with a tight grip, "I didn't say we were finished. I want an answer," he demanded

Releasing his wrist from Joey's grip, in a forceful tone, "Don't ever touch me." Getting in his face, pointing his finger at him, "You got that."

Craig started climbing the stairs, "I don't like that tone you're using," he hollered.

In the middle of the staircase Craig turned around to face him, "You know what…I don't really care."

"You're grounded."

By this time, they had woken everyone in the house up. Craig ran up the rest of the stairs, brushing by Ang and Caitlin.

Angela stood outside her door, "Craig, why are you and daddy yelling at each other?"

"Ang, mind your own business," he said rudely before slamming his door shut, locking it.

Today had been a total disaster with Kelsie, and her news and then the woman that just wouldn't seem to take no as answer. She just brought him closer to her and kissed him more, and was trying to get him to have sex with her, but he didn't want that he even though his hormones kept on telling him to go for it. He basically had to push the women off him, and then dart out.

He grabbed his walkman, blaring the music in his ears. He was so hurt by her actions that he was taking his anger out on everyone else. As he thought about it, tears ran down his cheeks while he stared at a picture he had found in his drawer.

Emma was a little mad at Craig the next morning. He was supposed to come around to her house last night, but he didn't. He didn't even call her. She had tried calling him all night, but only got his voicemail.

She sat in her room on the bed debating on whether or not to call him. He didn't deserve it though. Getting up from her bed, heading into her closet, "No I'm not going to," she said to herself. "If he can do this to me then I'm going to spend the day out, and treat myself."

Emma went through her closet, trying to find the cutest outfit she could find. She felt like making Craig mad and jealous all at once while she flirts with other guys.

After getting dressed, she went upstairs, to find her mom in the middle of cleaning up form breakfast, "Mom."

Turning around from the sink to face her daughter, "Yeah."

"I'm going out; I'll be back later tonight, if Craig's calls tell him I went to have some fun."

"Alright sweetheart," she smiled, wondering what that was all about.

Kelsie woke up in a better mood; she had decided to put it in the back of her mind, it's not as if she would have to see Craig again.

She came downstairs with a great big smile on her face. She brushed past her father to Chris, who was eating breakfast, and gave him a morning kiss.

"I see you're feeling much better," Chris said as he held her in his arms, as his head was nestled in the nape of her neck.

"Yes, I decided to put it all behind me. What time are the guys coming?"

"10:30am."

"Okay, well I'm going to finish off my room, when they come you can pack my music room."

"Are you sure you don't want someone else to finish your room?" worried that she might get upset again, and break another window. He didn't want her blood pressure going up too much.

"No, it's fine. I've decided that I'm not going to let him get to me."

"Alright, but aren't you going to have something to eat first?"

Heading to the fridge with a glass, "I'm just going to grab a banana and some orange juice."

Someone was pounding on his bedroom door, awoke Craig. With every bang on the door, it felt like someone was pounding a nail through his skull. He tried to block the banging by covering his ears with a pillow, but it only seemed like the pounding began to get even louder.

"Go away, I'm not talking to you or anyone else," Craig finally hollered after getting sick of hearing the pounding.

"Craig I'm not letting this go. I want to know why all of a sudden you're acting this way," Joey yelled from the other side of the door as he leaned against the wall, hoping that he would let him in. He was scared of the behavior he saw in Craig last night. He had never seen him act that way.

Getting up, opening his door, "You really want to know," he sneered in his face.

"Yes!" annoyed by his attitude already.

"Kelsie's pregnant…and it's my kid," slams the door back in his face. He walked over to his stereo and started blare the music to drown out the world. He didn't care that it was hurting his head from the hangover he had because of the night before. He just wanted to get away from all this hurt and pain.

Joey flings open the door in a matter of seconds, going over to Craig's stereo to turn it off. As he was going to say something, he was rudely interrupted.

"What did you do that for?" Craig said spring off his bed.

"Because I want to talk about what you just said."

"What's there really to talk about, it's just as I said, I'm going to be a father. Now back off," he ranted.

Pacing back and forth, "How's that possible, you haven't seen her since the summer…OR HAVE YOU," wondering if there was stuff he hadn't been honest about. He hated to think that Craig might have cheated on another girlfriend.

"Well because she's 8 months pregnant."

"Craig I thought you were going to be smart this time," he said with disappointment. The moment he said that, he wish he could take it back.

"As they say it's not a 100." Looking into Joey's eyes, almost in tears, flinging his arms in the air, "Do you think I wanted this either?"

Looking at his son, seeing how the last year and half he had changed. "Well…no."

Craig started heading to the doorway, turning around just for a second to get in the last word. "At this point Kelsie and I are no longer talking. So I guess you get your wish, I'm not going to be a father." He stormed out of the room down the stairs.

From the top of the stairs, "Craig…" he tried to call out, but it was too late Craig had already stormed out of the house.

Paige came up into Kelsie's room when she arrived at her house that afternoon. The room was nothing like the last time she had been in it; it was so bare, so empty.

"Hey Hun, how's it going?" Paige asked as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"All good," she lied not wanting to have to explain it all to her.

"Girl that front may work on Ashley and the boys, but I know better."

Sitting down beside her, looking at her, "To be truthful I just want to get out of this town so that I never have to lay eyes on Craig again."

"Yeah, Ash told me about you little fight."

"Little, it was far from little. He called me heartless, among other names. He told me he feels bad for Chris, for having to put up with me," she began to cry. "Do you think he's right?" wondering if she was that way without knowing.

Putting her arm around her, "No Hun, it's not like you meant to hurt him. You didn't know you're boyfriend was still alive. In addition, it's not as if you tried to keep it from him. He should be happy that you told him the truth, because you could have pulled the baby off as Chris's and he wouldn't have known any better."

Standing up, "You're right!"

Smiling, as she watched Kelsie, "Why don't I help you finish off this room, then we can go get the boys something to eat."

Craig arrived at The Dot to see Emma talking to her ex-boyfriend, Jay, flirting. This really angered him. His eyes grew with fire as he watched this from the doorway. How can she be doing this to him, after all he had done to her, showing how much he cared. It was like the whole Manny thing all over again, except he was Ashley, and Emma was him.

As he saw Jay put his hand on her leg, he snapped. He walked right over to Jay, and didn't even say a word. He just grabbed Jay off his seat and punched him in the eye. As he towered over him, "Don't ever touch my girlfriend again!"

He went to punch him again, but Emma pulled him off, shouting, "Craig, stop it!"

Looking at her with fury in his eyes, and hurt, "What were you doing flirting with him?"

Grabbing his hand, pulling him outside, once outside she started yelling, "You mean you actually care?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" confused by why she was so mad at him.

"It means that I waited hours for you to show up last night, but you didn't, you didn't even give me a call. And when I tried to call your cell, no one answered."

"Sorry, you know you're not the center of my universe," annoyed that all of a sudden it was his entire fault. He had bigger things to worry about last night.

Offended that he said that, "I never said I was. But what was so bad that you couldn't even give me a call?"

Getting into her face, bellowing, "You know you don't really deserve to know."

"Craig, just tell me," she yelled.

"I'm going to be a father."

"What? What are you talking about?" Did he cheat on me she asked herself? Is there something wrong with me that he would even consider doing that?

"Kelsie told me she's 8 months pregnant with my child."

Her jaw dropped, "Why only tell you now?"

"She said that she didn't want to do it over the phone. I really hate her for doing this to me."

"Are you sure she's not lying just to get you back?"

"Yes, trust me the way things went yesterday, that was far from her mind."

"Well I don't believe it. Well I'm not going to be part of a life with that girl."

"There you go thinking of yourself again, don't you care what I even have to say?"

"You know what go play house with your NEW family, we're through," she said as she pulled the door to The Dot open.

"There's not going to be any family because I can't be near someone that could do that to me," he yelled back before walking off.

Spinner walked up the stairs in Kelsie's house; he had a plan to get back at Kelsie. He walked into the music room to find Jimmy and Marco helping Chris.

Jimmy looked up from what he was doing to see Spinner in the doorway. He was surprised since after what he had said a few days before, "Spinner, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I thought it would be nice to finally meet this guy of Kelsie's," he replied. Marco and Jimmy both looked at each other flabbergasted, who would have thought he would show after what he thought about Kelsie. Had he changed his mind?

Chris got up, and went to shake his hand, giving him a smile, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," he said giving off an evil smile.

"So are you here to help us?" Marco said.

"No, I have something to tell Chris, something that I think he might find rather interesting, unless he already knows."

Jimmy had a bad feeling that things, and something told him that it maybe just the beginning, "And what would that be?"

"Did you know that your little girlfriend kissed Craig even before she thought you were dead?" Spinner had a real big feeling that Kelsie never shared that little tidbit with him and boy would this lie really blow up in her face.

Chris's smile suddenly turned to a frown. He hoped that he was joking, just trying to get a rise out of him for kicks. "No, she wouldn't have done that, she loves me too much."

"You know the night Paige threw her a birthday party, the night before coming to see you; I overheard her and Craig arguing about it outside, before he kissed her again."

Chris's eyes grew with rage and his nose began to flare. He stomped out of the room right into Kelsie's room. He couldn't believe that she could do this to him.

Kelsie heard the door slam up against the wall, to see Chris standing there. By looking at his face, she knew he was pissed, but she couldn't figure out why. Had the guys said something rude to him? Chris didn't get mad easily; it had to be pretty big.

Paige saw it too and took it as a signal to leave the room. She walked out of there as fast as she could; she didn't want to get caught up in it too.

Walking towards him, "Sweetie, what's the matter?" Kelsie began to feel scared as she saw the anger that was flaring in his eyes.

"I want to know the truth you've been keeping from me," he yelled.

"What truth?" not thinking that he knew about her kiss with Craig, she never thought that anyone would find that out.

"Don't play dumb with me. You've been keeping something from me."

Confused by it all, "I'm not playing dumb, what are you talking about?"

"Spinner just showed up, and told me about you kissing Craig sometime before your birthday party and then again at the party."

Her stomach dropped, and she could feel a lump in her throat, "How does he know about that," getting mad that Craig had told him, not thinking that he could have found out any other way.

"So you admit it's true!"

"Yes, but it's not what you think."

Thinking back to the first night she arrived, "That's why you were acting a little strange that night at my house."

"Yes, but I never meant to kiss him," trying to break the distance between the two of them.

Backing away from her, "Yeah right."

"I was missing you, and Craig and I were talking about stuff that he was hiding in his life. He reminded me of you, when I realized what I had done, I stopped it. It never happened again even though he wanted it to," she cried.

"Then why the second kiss?"

"He kissed me, but I pulled away, and way planning to never talk to him again," tears continued to fall down her face, as she looked at him with so much regret.

He hated seeing her this way, but he was hurt that she never had the courage to tell him the truth, that he had to hear it from someone else. "Yeah well that's what they all say. I never once did that to you. And believe me I had plenty opportunity. Even after I woke-up and knew you had moved on I never fell into another's arms."

"I love you Chris."

"Those words don't mean anything to me anymore," he said so coldly, walking out her door, but not before looking back, "not when you can't even be truthful with me."

She put her head out the door, hollering, "I'm sorry."

Looking back at her, "Well sorry doesn't cut it," he stormed down the stairs and out the door with tears in his eyes.

Kelsie had never seen him so hurt before, and she soon grew with rage, as she was reminded of the two people that had caused that. And she was going to tell both of them what she thought of their cruel sport of ruining her life.

Her eyes were filled with hate as she entered the room. All of the guys saw it, and were about afraid what may happen. But Spinner was happy that his plan was actually working.

"Gavin, how dare you. What right was it of yours to go and tell him about something that happened over a year ago?" she screamed.

"Well I thought it was my duty to tell him what kind of girl he's with. You know the kind of girl who cheats, and only uses you until she's ready to move on."

Hearing this really hurt Kelsie, but she wasn't going to cry in front of him to show him that he had gotten to her. "How dare you?" She darted towards him with both her hands out in front of her ready to choke, but Jimmy and Marco held her back.

"Spinner what's your problem?" Jimmy asked, really pissed at how far he had gone. Yes, he didn't agree with her keeping that from Chris, but he still wouldn't go tell him out of spite.

"Why do you keep defending her? Isn't Craig your friend too?" getting in his face, pushing him.

Not wanting to fight back, he thought there was no point. "Yes, but she's also one. People do make mistakes, that's a part of life. We learn from them."

"Well I hope you're happy Gavin because Chris has left me! He totally hates me," glaring at him. Heading out of the room, "Now Craig's going to pay for telling you," she bellowed as she walked down the hall.

"Good one Spin," Marco said punching him in the arm.

Running into the hall to stop Kelsie, "Kels, Craig didn't tell Spin," Jimmy called out, but unfortunately, Kelsie didn't hear him. Walking back into the room,

"Spin I hope you're happy, you've made matters worse for everyone now, especially Craig."


	4. Please Don

Joey came running through the doors of the waiting room in a huff. Angie was having a hard time keeping up with her dad. You could tell that she had been crying prior to this since she still had red eyes.

Emma could see the anguish in Joey's face. She could barely look at his face without tears rushing down her face.

"Emma," he called out as he embraced her.

"I'm so sorry," Emma repented, wanting him to know she felt responsible.

He didn't pick up on it, "How is he?"

"There's been no change in his condition. The doctor's don't think his body is strong enough to get through this."

Angie didn't like the thought if that, he meant so much to her, she all of a sudden burst out into tears, "No…"

Emma knelt down beside Angie, "It's going to be okay, Craig's a fighter." More tears ran down her face, "I know he is." She knew that from her own experiences, he was so unwilling to let her go, even after she had gave up on them and said that he wanted to be with Kelsie. If this wasn't true love, she didn't know what was.

The little girl looked at Emma with a faint smile, she embraced her, "I hope you're right."

"Emma maybe you should phone Spin, Jimmy and the rest of them since they're close by," Joey suggested. He knew that Craig needed all the support he could get at a time like this. He needed to know that they were there for him.

"I don't know most of their new numbers, Craig keeps that kind of thing," Emma said, feeling a little helpless. She didn't even know how they were going to take this all.

"I've got them in my phone," Kelsie spoke up. She still talked to them since she had left.

"Well then you need to write them down then we all can phone them."

"No Chris and I'll go do it; you and Emma need to stay here incase there's any news."

"Okay," he said as he sat down on the couch.

"Would you mind watching Ava while I'm gone?" She knew that it had been a long time since the last time he had seen her.

"Sure."

Chris handed Joey her, "Ava, this is your grandpa."

"She's defiantly gotten bigger since the last photo's Craig sent me. She seems to be always changing. "He couldn't believe this was his granddaughter, she was so beautiful."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she smiled.

"I have to thank you for letting Craig to be apart of her life. She means the world to him; she has really brought life to him."

"Yeah I know, she adores him just the same," knowing how her eyes light up every time he walks into the room. She hated the thought that she would never see that again in her daughter f he was to die.

"Hello," Ashley answered. She had picked up Jimmy's phone since he was unable to get it right now.

"Hey Ash," Kelsie said, not surprised that she had answered it.

"How's it going Kels?"

"Not…good, um…"

Noticing the sad tone in her voice, "What's wrong, is it Ava…Chris?"

Kelsie took a deep breath, it took all she had not to cry, something inside her wanted so badly though.

"Okay the silence is killing me, just spill it."

"Craig was n a horrible accident today, and they're not sure if he'll make it."

"What…no; this can't be happening," she was beginning to get angry. News like this hit people all in different ways.

"You and Jimmy should really be here."

"Alright, where exactly though?" knowing that they would get lost otherwise.

"Royal Jubilee Hospital in Saanich."

"We'll be there as soon as possible," putting down the phone before Kelsie had a chance to say good-bye.

They had finally allowed Craig to have visitors, but only one at a time was allowed.

Emma sat at his bedside, with his hand in hers. Her face was all blotchy from all the crying she had done. "Craig, you got to wake up, please I need you," she pleaded. "I know I shouldn't have left, I was just scared. I haven't told something you that could change things, so I wanted to leave before you could leave me instead.

Emma laid her head right next to him on the bed. She felt worse than she did when Snake's cancer had come back. Was it because there was no one to comfort her, or that the one that usually comforted her was the one lying here

"You know when you wake up I'm going to have a party to celebrate your birthday since it's only 2 weeks away, and I won't be here then. Plus if you're better enough I can give you an extra special present." She smiled, as she thought of their first time, and how gentle he had been with her, and how slow he took it, making sure she was okay, "I love you."

Jimmy walked in it was finally his turn. He never thought he would have a friend in this position, let alone say his good-byes, just incase the worse happens.

"Man, Craig you've always been a great friend. I'll never admit this, but I'm somewhat glad that you cheated in Ash, not the fact that you hurt her but the fact that if you didn't we would have never rekindled our love. I liked you to be the first to know that I'm going to ask Ash to marry me. Don't let go though, Em needs you. Even though she won't admit it, she's not as strong as everyone thinks, just looking at her now, I can see it, but I guess you already know that. If you were to leave there would be many that would miss you."

Spinner was the last to come in; he didn't even know what to say. He had a hard time looking at him, he was hooked up to so many machines, and there were cuts all over his face, it was hard to recognize him. "Dude, this is so unkewl. You've never given up in all the time; I've known you, so why start now. But maybe you're tired after all you've been through in your life. I can't say you've had much of an easy one. I don't know how you've lasted this…."

He wasn't even finished before Spinner heard machine's start to beep. What was wrong? What had happened?

A bunch of nurses, and a doctor ran into the room, pushing him out of the room.

"Spin, what happened?" Emma asked worried what it could be.

"I don't know, I was talking to him, and then all of a sudden the machines began to go off," running his hand through his hair.

Emma knew this couldn't be a good thing, "NO…" she yelled out.

Spin felt for her, it couldn't be easy being in her shoes, watching a love die right before you. He just put his arms around her; it was the only thing he could think of doing to console her.


	5. The Fall

Craig couldn't believe that everything in his life seem to be falling apart. He couldn't believe that he had lost Emma, his sweet Emma just as he had lost Kelsie. What was going to be next? Was he destined to never have someone?

He kicked the dirt in front of him, as he walked up the path to his front door. He had his head down so he didn't see her there sitting on the stairs waiting for him.

"How could you do it?" Kelsie yelled, as she stood up.

He was startled and jolting up his head at the sound of her voice, he wasn't expecting her to be here. He was confused by what she asked though. "What are you talking about?"

Standing up, "How could you tell Spinner that we kissed in the garage well I was still with Chris."

Coming towards her, "I never told him." Remembering the only one he told was Emma, had she betrayed him and told Spinner.

"Then explain to me how he knows."

Walking up the stairs, "I don't," he said rudely.

Getting in his face, "Don't give me that, because of you two Chris left me."

Laughing a little, and gloating, "Good for him, I wasn't sure he had it in him. I'm glad he has finally opened up his eyes to see you as the MANIPULIVE BITCH you are." In his heart, he really didn't think that, he just felt so hurt but her actions.

"How can you be so cruel? I loved him!" she said with tears rolling down her eyes.

Moving his head in a little, "Guess what, you don't always get the love you want." Pointing at himself, "Believe me, I know."

Believing that he was talking about her, "So you're still mad about that. I thought you got over that since you're with Emma."

"Well thanks to your lies, I lost Emma. So I guess we've both lost out and it was all of your doing."

"My doing! You know what I wish I never came back here to tell you that I was having your baby. I should have made everyone think that it was Chris's then I wouldn't have been in this big mess."

"Keeping more secrets wouldn't have been so hard for you; you seem to do it all the time. I wonder what else you're keeping from everyone," he taunted her.

"I can't believe I ever loved you," even though she didn't mean it because without him she wouldn't be having her daughter. "Now without Chris, who's going to help me take care of my daughter?"

"Well maybe her own father," he snapped wanting to be in her life.

After all, he had said to her she felt he didn't deserve it. Getting into his face, "I'm not letting you anywhere near her, when you treat me this way. I hope this was all worth losing your daughter over," she screamed.

"I've had enough of you," he yelled as he stomped through his front door.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," she shrieked, crouching down in pain, holding her stomach.

Craig spun around at the sound of her scream, to only to see Kelsie, falling backward down the stairs, landing on her back on the ground.

He ran to her side, and began to really regret what had just happened between them. They both hadn't been thinking about their daughter. He knelt down beside her, touching her face, "Kels wake up. You have to be okay."

He tapped her on the face slightly, but it didn't seem to be working. She still laid there unconscious. He needed to get her to the hospital, what if there was something very wrong with the baby or even her. "Joey…Joey…Joey…" he kept on hollering until he finally came running out.

Joey came out to see Craig kneeling beside Kelsie, and grew with great concern, "What happened to her?"

"She fell down the stairs backwards, we need an ambulance," he said in a panic.

"Okay, I'll go call right now," running into the kitchen to grab the phone.

Karen was sitting in the kitchen with her husband, Nick reading a paper. "Nick, do you think that the fight with Kelsie and Chris was serious?" They didn't really know what the fight was actually about.

Looking at his wife, "No, they're probably real stressed with the baby being so near, and having to deal with Craig."

"I hope you're right, the last thing she needs right now is to have to raise a baby by herself in a town by herself."

"Kelsie…." he began.

The phone began to ring; Karen answered it hoping that it was Kelsie, maybe then they could get some answers. "Hello."

"Hi, this is Craig."

"If you're wanting to yell at my daughter more, than you can forget it."

"No, no, it's not that. Kelsie is right here. We're on our way to the hospital."

Karen's legs began to shake; she had to hold on to the counter top to keep her from falling. "What, did she go in labor?"

"No, she fell backwards down the stairs when she began having pains. But I have to go, meet us at the hospital," he pressed end before she was able to say anything more.

"Karen, what's wrong, you don't look so well," he began to worry what she may tell him.

"Kelsie's been rushed to the hospital," she cried.

His face went blank, quickly getting off his seat, "Let's get going then."

"We need to tell the boys to go look for Chris, he needs to be told. Can't she have anything go right when she's pregnant?"

"I know what you mean. Why don't you do that; I'll get the car started."

Craig road in the back of the ambulance with Kelsie, he began to wishing that he had just understood why she didn't tell him instead of saying all those cruel things to her. He felt like this was his entire fault. A tear rolled down his cheek, dropping on her face. If anything happened to his daughter, he would never forgive himself.

He knew that stress was the cause of her early labor last time; he shouldn't have ever made her mad. He hit himself in the forehead, "I'm so stupid."

Looking at the paramedic, "What's wrong? Are they going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure; you'll just have to wait until the doctors have checked her."

Just as Jimmy and Marco were heading down the stairs as Chris walked through the front door, slamming the door behind him.

"We were just headed out to find you," Jimmy said as he noticed Chris.

"Well I'm just here to pick up my stuff. I'm going to go catch a plane back to Vancouver," he said brushing past them.

Grabbing his arm, "You can't go something's happened," Marco replied.

"Whatever it is, I don't really care. I just can't be around Kelsie," walking up the stairs. Thinking how this place only seemed to bring pain.

"What are you going to do when you get back…you share a house," Jimmy said.

"I'm moving out. I'm going to move in with a friend of mine for the time being, until I can get something on campus."

"Chris," taking a deep breath, "Kelsie's been rushed to the hospital," Marco finally blurted out; since it seemed like Jimmy was never going to get to doing it.

Chris stopped right in his tracks, slowly turning around. "What are you talking about?" in shock at what he had been just told. All he thought was this couldn't be happening to her again.

"Kelsie thought that Craig told Spinner about the kiss, and she went to go after him. While she was there she began to have pains, and fell backwards down the stairs."

His face dropped, he began to feel responsible for this. He had yelled at her, then walking out on her. She would have never gone there is he hadn't left. "Are they going to be alright," he asked as a tear fell from his eye.

"I don't know we haven't heard anything from the hospital since her parents left."

"Tell me that Spinner's not here any more," he pleaded, not really wanting to see his face right now, otherwise he might do something stupid.

"Don't worry he left a long while ago…gloating."

"I wish he never come along, and then I would have yelled at Kelsie…"

Jimmy put his hand on his arm, "Chris it isn't your fault, no one could have predicted this."

"I can't help it. I feel so responsible for this. I mean I'm supposed to take care of her, not hurt her." This wasn't how you're supposed to treat someone that you say that you love he thought.

Putting his arm around his shoulder, "Why don't we get you to the hospital?"

"Good idea," he said walking back down the stairs.

Paige stomped into The Dot, as Spinner was on the other side of the counter working. She had a look on a face that could kill. If she could right now she would strangle him herself with her bare hands, but she knew that wouldn't solve anything.

"Gavin Mason, we need to talk NOW!" she bellowed.

"What's your problem now!" annoyed by her presence while he was working.

"Did you know that Kelsie's in the hospital because of YOU?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her," wondering how he could be to blame.

"If you hadn't decided to get back at her, she wouldn't have gone to Craig's and fall backwards off his porch stairs."

"Well that's not good, but how's that my problem."

"What happen to the Gavin I use to know? The one that was caring," surprised by his attitude.

"Nothing happen to him, I'm still the same guy."

"No you're not; my Gavin would never have acted this way. Can't you give her a break; it's not as if she purposely hurt Craig. She had to follow her heart."

"Well Craig was crushed by it."

"He seemed to get over that, he ended up with Emma. And they're happy together." She began to realize that this had to do with something more, "I've finally got why this bugs you so much."

"And what was your conclusion?"

"You're just mad that she never was yours. She's the one girl you wanted so badly and couldn't get."

Not looking at her straight in the eyes, "That's not true."

"Then why can't you look into my eyes when you said that. Messing up her life isn't going to make you feel better. You need to move on from it. Maybe one day she'll even forgive you for opening a can of worms."

He hated how Paige still could read him like a book. "Fine you're right. I tried to get over it, but I just couldn't. Just like Craig hasn't totally gotten over her, he likes to admit he has, but there's just something about her that you can't seem to forget. She's like a drug."


	6. Emergency

Chris came rushing into the hospital, leaving Jimmy and Marco to eat his dust. He didn't have time to waste; he needed to know how she was doing, to see her sweet face, to make it up to her. So many things were going through his head, he could hardly think straight. As he came into the waiting room, he saw Karen, he went straight over to her, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"How…how is she?" he said the great sympathy, looking as if he was going to cry.

"She hasn't woken up yet. The baby is stable so far, but any further stress could change that all. She's lucky that she didn't fall on her stomach, otherwise the baby could have died."

"I'm sorry," he said embracing her in his arms, shedding a tear.

"What for?" baffled by his statement. She didn't know about the meaning of their fight.

"She's here because of me," pointing to himself, "because I let my anger get the best of me," putting all the blame on himself.

"Chris, we could blame this on a lot of different reasons, but what would that accomplish?"

Looking down at her, "I guess you're right. Is she allowed any visitors?" In hopes of getting in to see her.

"Yeah, but Craig's in there right now."

This made his face turn mad with anger, clinching his teeth. He was the last one he wanted here, after the pain he had caused her this weekend. Putting on a fake smile, "I guess I'll go sit down and wait."

Grabbing his arm, making him look into her eyes, "She loves you."

Kelsie slowly opened up her eyes, it took her a few seconds to get her eyes into focus, but when they were, she couldn't figure out where she was. She didn't recognize this place. Then it all of what happened that day came flowing back to her. "My baby, my baby" she cried, putting her hand on her belly, thinking that something might have happened to her because of her fall.

Glad that she had finally a woken, Craig put his hands over hers, smiling at her, "The doctor's says she's fine."

She turned her head slightly to see an unwanted person in her room. "What are you doing here?" she roared, forcing herself to sit up.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to lye back down, "Kelsie you need to calm down, and think of our daughter."

Pushing his arms off her, "I will not take orders from you," glaring at him with eyes that could kill.

Trying to be very calm with her, "That's not what I'm trying to do, but the…"

"I want you to get out NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she screamed holding her stomach. She was beginning to have pains as she had at Craig's except much more intense and sharp ones.

The monitors on her left began to go off, causing a loud beeping sound. Craig began to panic, with terror in his eyes. What was happening? Why were they going off? He grabbed Kelsie's hand; she gripped it very hard, crushing a couple of bones in his hand. The pain was too much that she passed out.

He tried to wake her up, when her doctor and nurses came rushing in to see what was happening with the baby. They pushed Craig right out of the room, so they could see what was wrong.

Paige rushed over to him, after she noticed the look of fear on his face, and eyes. She put her arms around him, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…some of the machines started going off." Looking at Paige, "I'm so scared for her and the baby. I mean what if something goes wrong, and they die," a tear ran down his face.

"That's not going to happen. Come on we know that Kelsie's a fighter, your daughter will be too!" smiling up at him.

"I love my daughter so much already, I can't lose her," he cried gripping on to Paige tighter.

Letting him go, looking up at him, "I thought Emma would be here to support you."

"We're not together anymore…so I never phoned her."

Astonished by this, "Why? What happened?"

"I saw her flirting with Jay at The Dot, got mad and punched him. Then I told her about the baby, and she got mad and dumped me."

"I wouldn't ever have thought this would happen. Why didn't you fight to get her back?"

"I don't know I felt I didn't have the energy at the moment."

Then she remembered what Spin had said earlier, "Craig, are you still in love with Kelsie?"

He wanted to avoid this answer, "Before she came back I would've said no, but now I'm not sure anymore. This whole thing with my daughter just makes it all so…so complicated."

I guess Spin was right, she said to herself. "Well…"

Just then, nurses came out of the room; rushing Kelsie's towards the O.R. Chris's heart sank at the sight of Kelsie heading down the hall. Things didn't look good, and this just made the anger bubble up more.

Dr. Abbott came towards them, interrupting her. They didn't like the look on his face. "The baby doesn't seem to want to respond to anything. She's in distress, and having hard time breathing. We're going to have to go ahead and do a C-Section in hopes of not losing the both of them."

Craig's face went blank, and he felt like his legs were going to give in, and they began to shake. Paige could feel him shaking, so she slowly helped him over to a near by chair.

Joey came over, putting his arms around his son. He felt so helpless; he didn't know what he could do to even help him. He knew nothing he said would be comforting. Tears just rolled down both their eyes.

Chris came up closer to the doctor. He hadn't said much about Kelsie's condition yet and that worried him. "What about Kelsie, how's she?"

"She's in a coma right now. The stress on her body has put her in one."

"When is she going to wake up?"

"I can't say, because I don't really know at this point." He felt bad that he was unable to give them much information. He could see the anguish in all of their eyes, as they looked him, wanting answers.

After Dr. Abbott left, Chris grew with rage. He couldn't lose Kelsie again; he had done that already, and wasn't going down that road again. Kelsie was his life, all that he hoped and dreamed for, and he would stop at nothing to make sure he didn't lose it all. From the corner of his eye, he saw Craig heading down the hall, so he decided to follow him.

When they were no longer in anyone's sight, Chris pushed him up against a wall, holding him up by his jacket, ready to punch him. "What did you do to her in her room?"

Scared by the tone he was using, his voice was a little shaky, "Nothing, she started freaking out. I tried to calm her down."

"Yeah right!" he yelled.

"No…no, honest."

Looking around, he realized it wasn't worth it, he decided to let him go, and began to cry, "You had to say those cruel things to her. Do you know how much that hurt her? She began to believe those things about herself."

"I'm sorry, I realize now that I shouldn't have done that. I regret it more than you will ever know. I want to make it right to her and my daughter."

Leaning up against the wall, resting his head upon it, "When we decided to come to Toronto, she was happy that she was going to finally be able to tell you about it. She couldn't wait to see your face, knowing how much this child would mean to you, even though you were so young."

Looking over at him with surprised. He never realized how happy about it she was, "Really!"

"Yeah. Despite numerous amounts of people trying to talk her out of telling you, she still thought that telling you was the best thing."

"How could I be so cruel? I knew she wasn't a cruel person; I just let my hurt take over me. I just wish that she didn't hate me, I mean I wish I could still be apart of my daughters life."

"When she wakes up, I'll talk to her about it. I think I can change her mind. I don't think she wants to deny her daughter that right."

Smiling, "Are you sure you want to do this for me after what I did to her?"

"Yeah, because believe it or not I think everyone deserves a chance to take part in their child's life."

Just then, the nurses came flying past them with an incubator. Chris and Craig's hearts began to race. Was that for his daughter, or was there another baby in trouble? Panic arose inside of them.


	7. Crumble

Craig and Chris stood in front of the doors, as they waited for someone to come out. They needed answers, and they needed them now. The more time that went by the more worried they got.

"We're losing her," they heard someone yell from within the walls.

At the sound of that Chris lost it, screaming, "Kelsie!" It felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. He darted right for the doors, "I have to find out if she's alright," he cried.

Craig pulled him back; it took him a lot of strength to do it though, but some how he found a way to do it. Somewhere inside he found a calm voice, "Chris, you can't go in there, you got to let the doctors do their thing. You don't even know if it is even her."

Trying to pull away from him, "I have to go in, she needs me," he wept.

Having a hard time finding the words, he was feeling the same way even though he wasn't ready to admit it, "I know, but going in there isn't going to help, you'll only be in their way at the moment."

Just standing there doing nothing, Chris felt like the walls were closing in on him, beads of sweat covered his fore head, the room was spinning, and he was barely able to breath. He needed air he needed to escape from this world. Without saying a word, he just jetted towards the closes exit.

Craig watched him and wondered what was up with him. He tried to call out to him, but Chris just kept on running. He decided to go back to the waiting room, when he got there, he went up to Jimmy. He thought that Chris was more likely to listen to Jimmy then him, "Jim, something happened, and I tried talking to Chris, but he ended up taking off."

Feeling for Chris, knowing that he would be the same way if Ashley were here. Getting up from his seat, "I'll go look for him."

"Thanks," sitting down in his seat.

Chris could feel the breeze on his face and it felt good. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was losing Kelsie all over again as he had last year. He still remembered the moment the car hit him, the last thing that went through his head was that he might never see her beautiful face again, or even feel her touch. His world fell apart the day, and now his world seemed to be shatter into pieces right before him again, and he was locked in a little box, unable to get out, to help. He felt so helpless. He was her boyfriend and he was supposed to be able to keep her safe, to help her when she was in need. And at this moment, he wasn't doing his job he was failing.

He sat down on the curb, with his arms around his legs, and sadness in his eyes as he watched the cars drive in and out of the parking lot.

Jimmy walked out of the doors to see him sitting down on the ground. He slowly came behind him. He felt for him. "You want to talk?" he asked as he sat down beside him.

"Yeah, I could use a friend since I have none here," wishing that Blake or Connor was here so he could talk to them, They knew how much she meant to him, they knew everything about their relationship, they would know how to help. However, he guess that Jimmy would have to do for now.

Looking over at him, "So tell me what's bothering you."

"It's just not fair. Nothing seems to go right in Kelsie's life. Something's always happening to screw things up. Like me coming back into her life, after she thought that I was dead or her losing our daughter. I mean, nothing ends up as it's supposed to be."

"Something did happen right for her; she got the love of her life back," knowing how happy Kelsie was when she had phoned Ash with the news. He had been over at her house and could hear her excitement over the phone.

"Yeah, but at what cost? I mean she wouldn't be in this situation if I didn't come back into her life," he wailed.

"You don't know what would have happened. That's the thing about life it's so unpredictable."

"I love her so much, and it hurts me to see her like this. I want to fix it, but I can't," he said with so much frustration. He was suppose to make everything better.

"You just need to be there to help her fight." Standing up, "Why don't we go inside and see if there are any updates on her and the baby?"

Getting up from the ground, "Alright."

Dr. Abbott came into the waiting room, to find them all looking into space. They all looked like they could use a good sleep. When they all finally noticed that he had arrived, they gave him their full attention. They wanted to know how everything went.

He stood there for a few seconds before he said anything, "Kelsie had a baby girl."

With joy at the thought of having a granddaughter, "That's great…" Joey said.

Interrupting him, "That's not all; we had to put her in an incubator."

The smile that had been on Joey's face was now gone, as he listened to an update on her. His poor granddaughter there having to fight for her life.

"At the moment she is having hard time breathing on her own. We're hoping with in a few days that this will no longer be a problem, that we will be able to release her from the hospital in about two weeks."

They were filled with joy at the news about the baby, that is seem like she was going to be alright, that they almost forgot about Kelsie, and how she might be after this whole ordeal.

Then he began to speak again. "Now Kelsie on the other hand, isn't doing as lucky. She started hemorrhaging while we were doing the C-section. We were able to stop the bleeding, but not without leaving some damage."

"What kind of damage?" Karen asked she looked at the doctor with so much fear in her eyes. She had heard what hemorrhaging could do to someone, and she couldn't bare that happen to her only child, a child that she was just starting to get to know all over again after missing a lot of her teen years.

"Right now she is still in a coma, holding on for right now, but she lost more blood then we would have hoped, so anything could happen."

"You mean she could die!" Nick roared.

Finding it hard to look at them directly, knowing how they would react, "Yeah, from the amount of blood she lost her fingers and toes have turned blue; we're trying our best to get them back to normal."

"Say she does live, is there any other type of damage? " Karen asked.

"Well I saw some in the inside of her uterus, from the look at it she'll be lucky if she will be able to have anymore kids after this."

At the sound of those words, Craig began to feel even more dreadful. He hated to see that she might never be able to have any more kids because of him. He knew how much kids meant to her, she wouldn't take those words too well. And he thought that he couldn't feel any worse about the situation.

"Is there any way of knowing?" Karen asked, knowing that her daughter wanted more kids eventually. If the news was that she couldn't have kids, she worried how Kelsie would take it.

Shaking his head, "Not until she has healed." He wanted to be nice, but he knew it was unlikely that the tests would come in their favor. This was probably the last child she would ever have. He hated to see this happen to such a young person, a person who seemed so desperate for children.

"Is there anyway we could go see her now?" in desperation.

"Let's get her settled back into her room, and then you can go see her."

Looking at the doctor, with apprehension in her eyes, "Thanks."

"Am I able to go see my daughter?" Craig asked with so much hope. He needed to see her, to see that she was all right with his own eyes. This was his child he was someone's father, it seemed so surreal to him, but yet it felt so natural to him.

Pointing at the nurse, "Go with the nurse, she'll take to her."

Craig began to follow the nurse, leaving his friends, and family, when he heard his name being called. It was coming from a far, so he couldn't quite figure out whom it was. He turned around to see who it was, and he was very surprised by who had showed up.

She ran up to him to him and gave him a big hug. He didn't know what to think about this. He just began to hug her back.


	8. I Can't Right Now

Craig held her, gripping her tightly in his arms, "Emma what are you doing here?" he asked, unable to figure out why she would be here after their break up. He thought she hated him after those words she had exchanged with him earlier.

She let go of him, and looked up so that she could look him in the eyes as she said it, "Snake told me about what happened to your daughter and Kelsie. I just knew I had to be here for you at such a horrible time," caressing his cheek with the back of her hand.

His head was telling him to let her in, but his heart was telling him that he needed to focus on his daughter at this moment, she was much more important than any relationship. Slowly pushing her hand away, "I can't do this right now." Walking away, "I have to go be with my daughter."

"Why are you trying to push me away?" she bellowed trying to get him to open up to her, to talk to her. It had never been this hard before to get something out of him.

He slowed down in his tracks as those words hit the back of his head, twirling around, "ME," pointing to himself, "You're the one who pushed me away, REMEMBER," he hollered back so loud that the whole floor could hear them. He looked at her with irritation in his eyes at the thought that she was acting as if that whole day hadn't happened, as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

Going up to him, with tear falling from her eyes to the ground, "I'm sorry" she wailed. "I never meant to do that, I was just upset. I don't want it to end between us. You've been the best thing to come into my life. You've helped me through a hard time in my life, and I want to pay you back by doing the same for you."

Tears flowing down his cheeks, "So you're just here because you want to pay me back?" It was as if he wanted to start a fight with her, that he wanted to make it hard on her like she had done to him.

Getting frustrated since he was being difficult, throwing her hands in the air, "No that's not what I meant and you know it."

Looking slightly at her face, but trying hard not to look into her eyes, the eyes that always seemed to draw him in, eyes that he couldn't see enough of, "NO, I don't know anything anymore," he began to walk away. This isn't what he needed right now, he was losing time with his daughter by staying here, time he didn't know if he could waste.

She took hold of his arm, "I can't lose you, not when I finally realized that…that I love you."

Craig didn't know what to say after that. He was in shock, and he began to ask himself if he loved her back. He was filled with so many emotions; he couldn't seem to find an answer not when he had too many things running through his head. "I have to go see my daughter," he said softly as he walked away with his head down, watching the floor in before of him as one single tear fell from his eye.

He was confused; he remembered what he had told Paige earlier. Was he really still in love with Kelsie; was he love with both of them? What was he doing, he couldn't think about that now, now he had to be there for his daughter to help her fight; he was her only parent that could do that right now.

Emma stood there watching him walk away from her, tears poured down her face, as it seemed like her whole future was slowly drifting away from her. What if he never came back? What would she do then? He was her rock to lean on; he was the only one who truly understood her, or what she was going through. Not even her own family knew her as he did.

She leaned up against the wall, arms crossed, banging her head against it. Thinking how stupid she had been today, for letting go of the only man she had truly loved. No one that she had been with could compare to him.

Chris sat there in the uncomfortable hospital chairs, slouched over with his hands covering his mouth, waiting to get into to Kelsie. He had let her parents go see her first, but he wished that he had gone first instead because the wait was killing him. Just by looking at him, you would think he hadn't slept in days, his eyes were blood shot, and his hair messed up as if it had been a windy day.

Ashley sat across the room and saw the distress in Chris eyes, and sympathized with him. She decided to go talk to him. Maybe she could get his mind off this all, if only for a few moments.

She walked up, and sat right beside him, putting her arm around him, "Hey, how you doing?"

Looking over at her, "I'm better; I just want to get into see Kelsie, to let her know that I'm here, to make sure that she knows that I came back."

"I bet she knows you're here, she knows that you love her."

Not looking so convinced, "I don't know we had a pretty big fight."

"Yeah Jimmy told me about that," she gazed at him with empathy.

"Yeah well I haven't seen her since really, what if she doesn't know, and she decides to give up fighting, and…" just the thought brought more tears to his eyes. He couldn't handle the thought of her dying.

"Chris, you know that she's not like that. She always fights for what she wants. If not fight for herself she'll fight to be with that daughter of hers."

"It's funny how every time things are going well something goes to screw it up. Like she was going to have the baby, we got a house and she even sent in her book to be published. It seemed like everything was back on track after everything that happened last year."

"Chris things will work themselves out, I know Kelsie is going to be fine, all she needs is time."

Thinking of how she was since he has known her, he smiled "She's always been one to do things on her own time. You could never push her before she was ready, like with showing others her music. I tried forever to get her to do it, but she simple refused."

"We didn't even know she could play anything until her birthday party, when she sang a song that she wrote for you."

Smiling as he thought of her voice, "She is amazing, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is," she smiled.

Craig sat right in front of his daughter's incubator, just gazing at her. A tear ran down his cheek as he thought how beautiful she was, and how much he loved her. "Hey sweetie, I'm your dad. Your mom's not here right now, she's not feeling that well right now. But you have to hold on for her, she's awaited your arrival so long. You'll love your mom when you see her; she's the most loving person you'll ever meet. Always thinking of others before herself. And I promise you that I will be the best dad in the world that I will be here for you when you need me."

Craig touched the side of her face. She looked so innocent, and he felt so helpless watching her like this. He just hoped that the doctor's were right when they said she would be fine. Just seeing her in person made him realize how much he wanted to be a father to her.

"I love you my sweets," he smiled as he glazed at her.

A nurse came over to Craig, "We need to check on her so if you wouldn't mind could you wait outside?"

"Okay," he said getting up from the chair that he hadn't left in hours. To stand outside the doors, watching her from the outside window.


	9. An Awakening

Chris sat at Kelsie's bedside all through the night, not letting his eyelids slip one bit. He couldn't let himself fall asleep; her parents had tried to get him to leave or at least get something to eat, but he refused to leave her. He told them he had to be awake when she finally awoke from her coma, so that she knew he came back to her.

She looked peaceful as she laid there, the most calm he had seen her had been since they had arrived in Toronto. Caressing her cheek, "You're my angel, sent from God. Hun you have to wake up, your daughter is waiting for you, waiting to meet you."

Kelsie's eyes began to flicker, as if they were going to open. Chris's heart leaped at the sight of this. Was she really coming back to him, he thought. "Kels," he called out.

Kelsie eyes soon opened, and glazed at him, then at her surroundings, "Chris where am I?" not remembering about the accident that occurred yesterday. She couldn't think of any reason why she would be in the hospital.

"You're in the hospital. Don't you remember the fall?" He couldn't understand how she could forget where she was.

"Fall? Of course not!" confused by what he was saying.

"You went to yell at Craig."

"What are you talking about? Who's Craig?" wondering what he had anything to do with this.

"Craig's your ex-boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend, I've never had any boyfriend but you," she was getting frustrated for even saying that.

"Don't you remember moving to Toronto?" this was starting to worry him. What was he to do?

"No, I just remember living in Sechelt. When did that happen?" Why can't I remember anything that he is saying, she thought.

"Almost two years ago, but then last summer you moved back to the coast and in with me. We just bought a house in Victoria."

"So how did I end up with another boyfriend?"

"There's so much that you just don't know. And I promise to fill you as best as I can, it's just such a long story."

"So tell me more about my accident," needing to get as much information out of him as possible.

"You fell backwards down the stairs after experiencing pain in your stomach. They were able to stable you and the baby, but…"

"Baby, you mean you and I, are having another child," she said with great excitement.

"No not us, you and Craig."

The smile was soon wiped off her face, "What, I thought you said he was my ex."

"He wasn't at that time, but you didn't find out about the pregnancy until we were back together."

In denial, "This can't be. I still don't understand how I could be with anyone but you. You're the only one that I've ever pictured spending the rest of my life with."

"There are things that have happened that changed that for a while."

"So about this baby I'm having, what did the doctor's say? Is the baby alright?" she asked, wondering if it was going to end like her other pregnancy.

"They delivered her last night, and they have something to help her breath, but the doctor says she won't be on that to much longer."

The death of Satine was all coming back to her, and she began to worry, "Are they sure because I once before heard that my child would be alright, and then she ended up dying." Tears formed in her eyes at the thought.

Putting his hand over hers, trying not to cry with her "Hun she's much stronger than Satine was. You were farther along with this one."

"I want to see her, I want to see her now," she cried, sitting up, and taking her covers off so that she could get out of the bed.

He didn't think that was such a great idea at the moment. He stopped her from moving any farther, "Why don't I go get the doctor to look at you first, and then I'll take you to her," hoping to find out why she had no memory of her past two years.

Shaking her head, "Okay."

Chris walked out of the room to find a doctor, leaving someone that couldn't remember parts of her life. When things seemed like they couldn't get any worse.

Emma stood there, watching Craig sit beside his daughter, yet to be named. He hadn't slept much of the night, and to be honest neither had she. She had been trying to figure a way to make it up to him. However, there wasn't really anything that she could do to make it up to him. He had to decided to either let her in or let her go. She just hoped that it would be to let her in.

Craig glanced over at the window to see Emma standing there; peeking in. He could see the dark circles under her eyes. He couldn't believe that she had stayed all night. Maybe he had been too hard on her last night. The news couldn't have been that easy on her either.

He arose from his seat, and went outside to see her. His daughter seemed to be doing fine so he thought it wouldn't do any harm to leave her for a few minutes. He walked out of the room to where Emma was standing. Smiling slightly, "Hey."

"Hey, how's she doing?" looking at him with sympathy. Hoping for his sake that she was good.

"Good, they say she should be off the respirator in the next few days."

"That's good to hear," she grinned as Craig led her, with his hand on the small of her back, to some chairs across the hall.

Feeling guilty by his behavior, "I'm sorry about the way I acted last night. I had no right to take my fears out on you."

Tilting her head slightly, "It's okay; I did deserve it after what I did."

Putting his hand on her knee, "No it's not okay."

"Craig, come on you had every right to be mad."

"Yeah but I wasn't mad because of what you did, I was mad because of what was happening with Kelsie and my daughter. I just wanted to let out my frustration, and then you came and it just seemed so easy to be mad," a tear fell from his eye.

Brushing his tear away with her thumb as she held his cheek, smiling, "I understand."

Craig rested his head on her shoulder, as he continued to cry. Emma felt so bad; she put her arms around him. Her touch felt so good to him right now, the warmth of her skin. This was exactly what he needed. "I've missed you. I needed you so much."

He seemed to look so innocent like he had when she first met him at his mom's wedding. "I know, but I'm here right now, if you just let me be."

Glazing into her eyes, searching, he wasn't sure what he was looking for. He had to move on from his past with Kelsie even if he still felt something; he thought this was the best way to do it, "I love you." And it wasn't as he hadn't been feeling this way for her it just got lost at the sight of the one he could never forget.

By the look in her eyes, she knew that he was telling the truth. "I love you too!"

Craig brushed back the hair from her eyes so he could look deeply into her big brown eyes. Holding onto her cheek, he slowly moved his head in so close that he could feel the warmth of her breath. He glazed down at her plump gloss lips that were calling out to be kissed. He gave in, gently biting her bottom lip, causing butterflies in her stomach. Emma ran her hand through Craig's hair as they continued to kiss. They had forgotten about the surroundings around them, it was as if they were the only ones around. It was helping Craig forget about his problems, if only for a moment.

Spinner decided that it was time to get over these feelings and apologize to Kelsie. She was a good friend of his, and he had never let them get in his way before, why now. All he had to do is get out of bed, and get dressed. He slowly moved his feet off the bed to the ground. "I just hoped that it doesn't turn deadly."

Spinner hadn't heard that she had to have a C-Section or that she had went into a coma. No one had bothered to tell him. Boy would he feel bad once he found out.

Chris came out to the waiting room with depressing look on his face. He was trying to figure out how he was going to tell them all of Kelsie's condition.

Karen didn't like the look she saw presented on Chris's face, she knew it couldn't be good. However, she was more thinking that her daughter was dead, nothing would prepare her for what he was about to tell them all.

"What is it, what happened to her," Ashley asked with nervousness in her voice. Hoping it was nothing bad.

"Kelsie's woke-up, but…" he was cut off.

Karen cut him off, didn't hear him say but. With excitement, "That's wonderful news, so what's with the depressing look."

Taking a deep breath, "Kelsie doesn't remember anything about her life these past two years, not even her daughter."

"What?" Paige said astonished.

"The doctor says that it's just temporary. That with time she will remember everything, but until then we need to make it not hard on her, and not to force memories on her."

"How is she doing otherwise?" Jimmy asked.

"Good, she still going to have a hard time moving for a couple of days due to the hemorrhaging, but otherwise she's healthy."

"I should get back to her; she wants to go see her daughter. I just wanted to let you know what's going on. It's alright to leave if you have to, she's not going anywhere," he smiled moving towards her room.


	10. Memories

Spinner arrived to only find Paige there with Kelsie's parents she looked so upset. He hoped that this didn't mean that one of them had died or something. He walked right up to her; he needed to know what was going on.

Gently putting his hand upon Paige's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Paige jumped a little; she was in her own little world. She looked up slightly to see whom it was, "Spin." She flung into his arms, and began to cry, "Everything is such a mess."

"What do you mean?" wanting to know what she meant by that, he knew though that it couldn't be good.

"Kelsie can't remember anything about the last few years," leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh dear," looking down at the ground. "How's her child?"

"They had to deliver her last night, and put her on respirator, but they say she will be off that real soon."

Spinner began to feel real bad at the mess he had caused. Why did he have open up his big mouth? He had been able to hide his feeling so long, why he had found that he needed to hurt her because he couldn't handle not able to get over her. "How's Craig?"

"Okay, he hasn't left his daughter's side most of the night. I've never seen him so concerned about anyone like he is with her; he's already so connected to her."

"So how long do they think it will be until Kelsie's memory comes back?"

"They don't know right now. At this moment this might be the best chance of Craig seeing his little girl though since she can't remember why she got in the fight for the first place."

"Yeah but will he do when she does remember; what it she decides that she won't allow it anymore?" Spin asked, knowing how much that would hurt his friend.

"Hopefully when she sees him with his daughter she will get over that all," praying that she was right.

"I hope you're right," doubting that will be the reaction.

"So tell me what finally brought your butt down here?"

"I just woke up and decided that I needed to apologize, I felt so guilty about it. And all I did to try to make it go away didn't help."

"That's good, and then you two can start your friendship out on a clean slate."

Chris wheeled Kelsie over to the NICU, to go see her daughter. She was very anxious to her, even if she didn't remember being pregnant with her. This little girl was her miracle, the miracle that she had been waiting for.

They went right passed Craig and Emma, and didn't even notice them since they were too wrapped up into their kiss to notice them either. As Kelsie caught a glimpse of her daughter, her heart began to break for her, just like had so many years ago. She looked so helpless lying there. She wanted to take her into her arms and tell her that everything was going to be all right.

"Hey sweetie, I'm your mommy and I'm here now to take care of you," putting her hand in to touch her face.

Chris put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm going to let you have time alone with her. I have to go talk to someone. I'll be back."

Looking at him, "Alright," she nodded.

Before leaving, Chris leaned in and gave his girlfriend a kiss. He then walked down the hall to find a pay phone to call his mom to give her an update on Kelsie and the baby.

Craig backed away from the kiss, and leaned his forehead against Emma's as he gazed into her eyes. "Let's not like anything get between us again. I don't want to lose you again; I need you in my life."

"I agree, because if it wasn't for you I don't think that I could have gotten through these last few months. I know this is going to be a challenge, but I believe that you're worth it."

"Same here," he smiled, but in the back of his mind wondered if he was just fooling himself, wanting to believe that he had finally let Kelsie go in his heart. "What am I going to do without you with me in Victoria?"

She hated thinking about that he was going to be gone by July. Taking a deep breath, "Let's not think about that."

"You're right we shouldn't be thinking about the now."

Emma was then reminded of his daughter, "Maybe you should get back to your daughter, she needs a parent there."

"I just hate to leave you here," looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I'll be fine!" she tried to assure him, then she thought of something, "Why don't I go get your camera, and you can take a few picture's of her."

Lighting up, "That's a great idea."

Getting real excited, "You just need to tell me where you keep it."

"It's on my desk, in its case."

"Alright, I guess I'll be back in an hour or so," walking backwards.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she came back and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Bye."

"Mom, she'll be fine. I know once we get out of here it will only be a matter of time before she remembers," Chris assured his mother.

"I hope you're right. But maybe this can be good that she doesn't remember Craig, then maybe you won't have to have him your lives."

Astonished by her suggestion, "Mom! He has every right to be part of his daughter's life; I know I wouldn't want someone to take that away from me."

"Okay, I won't bring it up again."

"I know that Kelsie will have a lot on her plate when she gets back, I was wondering if you could come and stay with us for a week or two until she's able to handle these things."

"I would love to! Any excuse to spend time with my little granddaughter is fine with me."

"Thanks, I'll phone you when I find out when we'll be able to head back to Victoria. I really appreciate this."

"Your welcome, I guess I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye."

Craig walked back into the room; he stopped when he saw someone there with his daughter. It didn't take to long before he knew whom it was. Had she really awoken, he felt relieved.

He walked up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "She sure is beautiful isn't she?"

Kelsie was startled by his touch, and jumped a little. She looked to see who it was, "Can I help you?"

"You don't need to do this, I know you're upset, but I'm truly sorry," a little frustrated that she was going to act like this towards him when they needed to pull together as her parents.

"What are you talking about, I don't even know you," looking at him as if he was stupid.

Those words were as if a knife was stabbed through the back. Was he going to have to fight to see his child? "Fine be this way!" He walked right for the door, not watching where he was going he knocked right into someone.

When Chris saw who it was, he all of sudden remembered that he hadn't told Craig about Kelsie condition.

"I thought that you were going to talk to Kelsie about me seeing my daughter, I thought you were on my side, but I guess I was wrong," giving him an evil look. He began to walk away.

"Craig, I haven't had a chance…"

"Yeah right," he sneered.

"Would you just let me finish," he yelled.

"Fine!" turning around.

"Kelsie woke up earlier with no recollection of her life these past few years, which means she doesn't remember you."

"What?" confused by it all.

"Yeah, she hadn't even remembered her daughter until I told her."

"Does she even know you're not the father?"

"Yeah, I've told her. I just haven't told her the whole story behind it."

"Oh man, no wonder she was acting so weird to me when I went in there," knowing feeling bad that he had snapped at her.

"Why don't I introduce you to her, then maybe we can get to naming this little one."

Shaking her head, "Yeah, that's sound good!"

They both walked into the room, "Hey Hun, I'm back," Chris called out.

Kelsie turned around to see the same guy that was in here before back, "Hey." Looking at Craig, "What are you doing back?"

"Kels, this is Craig Manning, your daughter's father."

Even when Chris said that, still nothing came to mind. This was really starting to annoy her knowing she couldn't remember who help make her daughter. "Hi, sorry about earlier, I didn't know," looking sympathetic.

"That's okay, I understand." Sitting down beside her, "Now I think this little one needs a name."

"Yeah, I agree. We can't keep calling her daughter," she laughed.

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"No, maybe you could tell me a little about you, it may help when it comes to decided what to name her."

"Well I live with my sister's dad because of some things that happened with my dad before he left. I like to play my guitar, and take picture's. I'm in a band; you actually were in before you left."

"I was why would I do that. I never let anyone see me sing except Chris."

"Well you did, and you were great," he smiled.

Wondering why he hadn't mentioned him mom, "So what happened to your mom?"

"She died when I was young," he said looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry," she tried her best fake smile. Now she knew the best way to honor his mom. "What was her name?"

"Julia," he smiled.

"I've got it, how about Ava Julia Manning."

"I love it, thanks for doing this," taking it to heart that his daughter would have a part of his mom with her always, even if it was just a name.

"Of course, I think Ava should have something to remember her grandmother."


	11. All Coming Back

Kelsie and Ava were coming home from the hospital. It had been a week since she had woken up, and still there had been no signs of her memory coming back. Kelsie was actually having a hard time dealing with there being a hole in her memory, a life she didn't even remember having. She hated it so much. She wanted to know so badly, how she could be with anyone but her true love.

Kelsie wanted to know what had put her in the hospital in the first place. Had she been arguing with someone like last time?

As she walked into her parent's home, something felt familiar about it. It felt like a house that was filled with happiness, something different then she felt when living in Sechelt. She walked around the first floor, while Chris brought Ava in, taking her upstairs for a nap.

She could hear voices in her head of conversations, but they were too vague to make whom they were with.

Her mom Karen walked in, "Hey!"

Startled by her mom, "Oh, hi," she smiled. "This is a nice place you guys have got."

"Yeah, but now that you're gone, it seems a little too big for us."

"Will someone please tell me how I got here, to knowing nothing about this place," she pleaded in great anguish.

Putting her arm around her daughter, "Hunny you know we can't do that. The doctor said that it wouldn't be good for you progress. You know I would do it if I could." She really felt for her, she knew this had to be really hard on her.

"Just waiting for it to come back is killing me. I want to know how I could end up with Craig when for as long as I can remember my heart has always been with Chris. I mean it must have killed Chris, and yet he still took me back," tears began to fall from her eyes, which she had been doing a lot of lately.

"Kels believe me things were so different when that happened. Don't torment yourself over it."

"How can I not, I mean a child with a guy that I don't remember, or love."

Karen hated seeing her like this, but there wasn't anything she could do to help her. She couldn't help but wonder if her daughter would ever just once have a break without something going and ruining it all. She hoped that Ava would be the answer to all of this.

Chris lay on the bed in his and Kelsie's room, watching Ava sleep on his chest. She looked so peaceful. He was glad that they were finally able to bring her home. And a couple of days they would be back home in their new house.

"I know I'm not your real dad Ava, but I promise you that I will always be there for you when you need me. I will treat you how I would treated your sister, my little girl, if she was still with us. You'll be my little Princess." He laughed just thinking of how this little girl already had him wrap around her little finger. Slowly falling asleep himself, he finally felt like he could rest and no have to worry.

Kelsie walked outside onto the deck, when a memory came to her.

_I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life_

What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew

How did I fall,  
in love ,  
with you?

"_I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't be mad at you."_

"_I'm sorry too," feeling guilty about what he told the boys._

_Kelsie didn't know what he had to be sorry about. "Just wait a sec. I'm coming down." She ran down the stairs to the deck door. She came outside, and sat on a deck chair near Craig._

_Craig sets his guitar down, and sits beside her, "Kels, I still have a hard time trusting people. And it will take time for me to fully let you in." Grabbing her hand, "But look how much I let you know already since I met you. Most of those things people don't know about."_

"_I know, and I was thinking, that was enough for now. When you're ready, I know you'll tell me." Leaning into him, "I love you."_

"_I love you too," kissing her on the forehead._

"Oh my I actually loved Craig," feeling guilty, she sat down on the deck chair thinking of how she could have fallen for him_  
_

"You seem deep in thought," Craig said as he walked onto the deck from the yard.

"Yeah, I was," smiling at him slightly.

"So what about?" sitting next to her.

"I remembered the night you come outside my balcony and song me a song I know I heard before that night."

Craig wondered if that was all she remembered, or if there was more. "Yeah it was a song I had wrote for you for you birthday."

Kelsie didn't know what to say, she was beginning to realize why she could have fallen for him. "Could I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"How long were we together over?" hoping he would answer her question.

"Over six months."

"Did I hurt you when I didn't end up staying with you?"

"Yeah, but I guess things happen for a reason. I believe that we were together to help me learn to open up my heart to others," thinking that he didn't think that he would have ever truly opened up to Emma otherwise.

"I guess we did get a beautiful little girl out of it," smiling just thinking of Ava.

"Very true!" He began to get sad just thinking of them leaving. "So when do you and Chris head back to Victoria?"

"Friday, we're going to drive my car back with us. We don't think we want to take Ava on a plane, her being only a few weeks and all."

"Yeah, probably is best."

"So when are you moving to Victoria?"

"How did you know that I haven't said anything about that since you woke up?"

"I don't know, it just came to me," she smiled. She actually thought now that there was a chance of her getting her full memory soon. She had to hug him, she felt so happy.

"I'm glad you're starting to back to us. I know Paige will be ecstatic, and especially Chris."

"I know I will be better too when I know everything because this feeling isn't something I like."

"I bet. Now for the reason I came, to see Ava so where is she?"

"She's actually sleeping right now with Chris. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we go out to eat, then I can grab something for Chris when he wakes up."

"Sounds good," getting up from the chair.

"So Em where's Craig today, why isn't at school?" Manny asked as they sat in Media Immersion class.

"He wanted to spend some time with Ava before she heads home," she replied.

"He really adores her doesn't he?" starting to wonder how it would have been if she had their child, but then things wouldn't have happened with J.T and she wouldn't want to take that away for anything in the world.

"Yeah, I don't know what he's going to do once she's gone. I mean it's going to be almost 3 months before he sees her again."

"You mean he's leaving for U Vic 2 months early?" surprised that he would do that to Emma.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?" concerned how her friend was going to deal. She couldn't believe that Craig would be so selfish not to want to spend as much time as he had left with Emma. It's not as if he wouldn't see Ava a lot once he was down there. It seemed a little suspicious to her.

"I'm thinking of going to visit him August."

"Wow then you're going to be without him for a year. I don't think I would be able to do that if I was in the same situation."

"I know it will be hard, but if I want to be with Craig then I've got to make it work," feeling like she had to plead her case to her best friend.

"I hope you can because I've never seen you so happy, and after everything you been through you deserve it."

"Thanks," she said giving her a best friend a smile.

Craig and Kelsie arrived at The Dot. She began feeling weird, getting a bad feeling about this place, but where was it coming from? It was only a restaurant so how can that be.

"So what do you want?" Craig asked.

She looked at the menu, "Just some fries, all of a sudden I'm not too hungry."

Craig began to wonder what was wrong, he knew Kelsie only got like this once something was bothering her, but he decided just to let it go. "Alright."

They sat down at a table by the door, "So how's Emma taking the whole thing with you having a daughter?"

"Much better than when she first found out. She'll adjust with time; I know she will make a great step mom."

"I'm sure she will. Is she upset that you're leaving?"

"Well I was going to go to U Vic before I found out you were pregnant. Bur she is a little sad that I'm leaving ahead of time. It's only going to be a year before she comes to live anyways."

"Yeah well I guess she can't wait until then."

"Neither can I, I mean she's the only other girl that I've ever loved. She gets me like most others don't. Without her I don't think I could have gotten through our break-up."

"It's good to see you happy." She didn't know where this was all coming from, but inside she was beginning to feel their connection that they once had.

"Why don't we head back and see if that little girl of ours is up."

"Alright!" she smiled, rising from her seat.

Kelsie and Craig walked into her room to find Ava sleeping on Chris's chest. It warmed her heart, to see how much Chris already adored a child that wasn't his. She hated to disturb them.

She felt it feeling a little warm it was getting a little warm in the room so she went to open up her balcony door. At the look of the door, all of a sudden she heard breaking glass in her mind, but she saw nothing to indicate that. Was she going crazy?

As Kelsie walked in she looked at Craig; an overwhelming feeling came over her, her total face turned. Craig noticed this, "Kels what's wrong?"

It was all coming back to her, the fights, the fall. She grew with rage, "I want you out of my house now!" she screamed.

"What?" confused by her sudden change of mood, "Why?"

"Because you're the reason that I almost lost my Ava."

"She's my child too, you can't keep her away from me," he yelled back.

Glaring at him, "Just watch me," she sneered.

Chris was awoken by all the commotion. Trying not to wake Ava, he gently picked her up and laid her in the bassinette. He slowly walks up to her, "What's wrong?" confused by her sudden anger.

Pointing at Craig, "He's what's wrong. He's the reason for my non-stop problem's since I've come back. He tried buttering me up while I couldn't remember, hoping that I would just forget what he caused. But I will never forget that my baby almost died because of all he did."

You could feel the atomicity between the two of them. "Kels, you're not thinking clearly," knowing how far that was from the truth. He knew how hurt she felt after he had said those cruel things, just remembering what happened just before the accident probably push her overboard.

"Chris I am, after all he has said to me. I can't believe you're taking his side."

"There's more to this than you realize," having heard the whole story already.

"I don't care. I will not let Ava be anywhere near a guy who would deliberately hurt me purposely."

Craig stood there hurt by those words, how could she just take that right away from him. He loved her so much! Tears trembled down his face, but he knew that this could be a possibility when she regained her memory. He just always prayed that when she did remember she would rethink for their daughter's sake. "Chris there's no point she's not going to budge. Thanks for trying though."

Craig left the room, slowly walking to the stairs. He felt like his heart had been broken into pieces. A life without his daughter, it seemed so hard to imagine now since she had come into his world.

"Kelsie this isn't like you, you wanted Ava to have her father in her life, even when your friends tried to change your mind."

"Well that was before he pushed me too far. Saying all those horrible things, stressing me out too much which caused me to go in labor and make me fall down the stairs."

"Well when I talked to him in the hospital when you were rushed in there for the C-Section, and he really is sorry about what happened, and what was said. I really think you should give him a chance."

"Well you know what…I don't share that same view. I can't forget the pain this whole trip has cost. I just don't want my daughter to be hurt by him."

"Fine, I'm not going to argue with you." He could feel how wrong this felt in his heart, but she was stubborn. He would give her time, and hope she would realize it on her own.


	12. Sneak

Paige, Ashley, and Kelsie went out for coffee before she had to leave the next day. They hadn't got to see her much since she had been released from the hospital. This would be their last chance to see her for a long while.

Paige was very careful to keep the subject off Craig; they didn't want to get her mad. They wanted her to have a nice day with them.

"So Paige I talked to Blake yesterday, and he really wants to meet you. He seen the some picture's when they were unloading the van into our house, and he thinks you're real hot."

"What?" astonished by this.

"Yeah, he hopes that you'll come down this summer so that he can get to know you." She loved setting her friends up.

"I'll have to think about it," she smirked. She could see that Kelsie was just loving this.

"So Ash, do you think that you and Jimmy will end up moving in together in the near future?" curious to know if they were ready for something like that in their relationship.

"Yeah, maybe after college, I mean it would be nearly impossible to do it otherwise since our colleges aren't close enough to each other."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. At least you both will be close enough to visit each other," she grinned.

Craig walked into Kelsie's living room, feeling a little edgy, feeling like he could be caught at any moment. He really wanted to see his sweet Ava before she went and left his life what may be forever.

"Chris do you think this really is a good idea, what if she comes home?" not wanting to have Kelsie to have more things to hang against him.

"She's out with the girls, we've got plenty of time," he tried to reassure him. He hated lying to Kelsie, but he thought he was doing the right thing. He knew that in the bottom of her heart she knew Ava needed him real dad.

Chris planted Ava in Craig's arms. Craig face lit up, and stopped worrying as he looked at Ava. She was so beautiful! As long as he was with her, he felt like nothing else mattered in the world.

"Craig when you move to Victoria. I'll try to get her away so that you can see her, but maybe by then Kels will have changed her mind."

"Why are you doing this? Why are jeopardizing your own relationship with Kelsie?" unsure why he would risk everything for someone he barely knew.

"Because I've come to realize how much Ava and you need each other, and I believe that you both deserve that chance."

"I really appreciate this, because I don't know how I would go on with my life without seeing her sweet face ever again," feeling like he could cry. Never seeing her again would be worse then dying.

The boys were in such a deep conversation, that they didn't even hear the front door close. In walked Kelsie and the girls, as Kelsie glazed into the living room, her face began to burn up with anger. She was about to speak up, and yell at the top of her lungs, but something stopped her. She noticed Craig's face as he cradled Ava on his arms; it beamed with so much love. It reminded her of the way he used to look at her. Her anger was soon melted away by it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kelsie asked, scaring both of the boys. Paige and Ashley worried that there was going to be another fight.

"I can explain," Chris said as he stood up, looking back at her.

"No, let my talk," she said calmly.

Oh here it come Craig thought, believing that he had just hindered Chris and her relationship. And made matters worse for both of them.

"We both said some horrible things that we shouldn't have, but I know now that it wasn't the real you talking. I shouldn't have taken my anger for you out on our daughter. Chris was right she does need her father. When I saw you with her just now, I just knew that you both need each other. And I don't want to be like Manny, taking away your flesh and blood," feeling a sign of relied come over her.

Joy was filled in Craig's eyes. He hadn't heard such wonderful news since Kelsie had said that she loved him, "Thank you."

Kelsie walked over to him, and hugged him, "Your welcome."

"So what are we going to do now?" wondering how they would work this out.

"Well when we leave, I'll keep you updated every week until you arrive in Victoria," thinking that was probably the best way.

"Sounds good." Looking down at Ava, "But I'm going to miss this little one until then," leaning in, and kissing her forehead.

Emma didn't want to let him go, she wanted this second to last forever. Pulling out of her grip, "Come on Em, I've got to go, or I'll miss my flight," Craig pleaded with her not want to leave either but he knew he had to.

Looking down with a sad voice, "I know."

"I'll miss you too." He pulled her into one last hug, just before leaning in for a sweet, but still passionate kiss.

He began walking away, "I love you," she hollered.

"I love you too," he mouthed as he walked backwards through the door. Trying to make every moment last, wanting to see her face as long as he could.

Tears ran down her face, it was so hard to watch her love walk out of her life. She knew she would see him again, it just felt like forever before it would be that time. What was she going to do this summer? It seemed like all her friends had a special someone to spend it with. And she was stuck all by herself.

Craig was poignant to be leaving Emma, but excited that he was going to see his daughter after almost 3 months.

He wondered how different life would be in Victoria compared to Toronto. What would his apartment look like? There were so many questions he had about what his new life would be like. It would be so foreign to be living on his own, doing things all for himself without any help.

He had so much to do once he got there, find a job, and get Joey to send the rest of his stuff down once he found out how big his place was. Then he would need to explore the town of his, get to know all the places.

He grew tired, and soon fell asleep on the plane. Leaving all his cares and worries behind him.

The plane landed, and Kelsie and Ava were there to greet Craig. A big grin came over his face. He felt like he was coming home to his family, not like what he had with Joey, but his very own little _family_. "Hey you," he said taking Ava into his arms. "You've grown so much?" Looking at Kelsie, "She looks much bigger than the photo's you sent me."

"Yeah, I defiantly think she's going to be a tall one." Touching her hair, "But look at how curly her hair is getting."

"I see," touching her hair. It reminded him of Angie when she was her age.

"So how was your flight?"

"Good, it let me catch up on some needed sleep."

"Why is that, did you spend a sleepless night with Emma," nudging him slightly. Remembering how it was when she had to leave Chris.

"Not in the way your thinking, Em and I haven't done that yet. No we spent the night talking, just being in each other's presence." He began to wonder how he was going to live without that.

"I see. Maybe this can be good thing for you two to see if you're meant to be," trying think encouraging for him.

"I guess," trying to be optimistic. Just thinking about being away from her made him depressed.

"Why don't we go get your stuff, and head to your new apartment?"

"Okay," he smirked as they began to walk towards luggage claim.


	13. The Visit

Emma was coming down for a 2-week visit after not seeing Craig in a month and a half. Manny was helping Emma packing, "How's Craig and Kelsie getting along?" Manny asked curious to know.

"He said that it's like it use to be with them, when they were best friends," lying down on the bed.

"And Chris doesn't mind," remembering how close they were even as friends.

"No he thinks it's good for Ava to see her parents getting along even though their not together."

"And how do you feel?" wondering what her thought were on this.

"It doesn't bother me, I mean he loves me and I'm the one he wants. Nothings going to change that."

"But are you sure there still isn't some feelings left for each other. She was the love of his life once, and it wasn't his choice to break up."

"Come on Manny he's with me now, and she's with her great love. Nothing's ever going to change that," trying to defend her relationship, and mad that Manny was trying to sabotage it. Why was that, was she jealous that Emma was the one Craig wanted now, not her. Maybe she isn't in love with JT like everyone thinks, she thought.

"I'm just saying this because I want you to be careful," really not wanting her friend to get hurt by him as she had with him. She never thought he would do that to Emma until Kelsie came back into his life.

Jumping up from the bed, "No it sounds more like you don't want me to be happy," she said rudely.

"Em, it's not like that. But I know how it feels to be fooled by Craig," remembering how it felt when he lied to her about Ashley.

"Manny he's not like that anymore. He's changed since than, you've seen him," trying to convince her.

"Yeah, but I also seen how he looked at Kelsie when she came back to Toronto," having a hard time looking into her eyes.

Her blood was bowling with anger, "That's funny, then why is it only now that you're mentioning it?"

"I was hoping I was mistaken. And I might still be….I hope, but I still want you to be careful, because you deserve the best Sweetie."

"Let's not talk about this, it's just upsetting me," turning her back to Manny, tomorrow was suppose to be a happy day.

Craig was anxiously awaiting Emma's arrival. It felt like it had been so long since he last laid his eyes upon her, or even touched her soft lips.

Her flight had been late do to the fog. It made the wait even longer, making him feel like she was never going to arrive. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about picking up Ava today; otherwise, he would be real late. No he had rescheduled to take her tomorrow, tonight he wanted to have some alone time with Emma without any distractions. Kelsie understood it; there were times when she wanted to be just her and Chris.

They announced her flight coming in; he began o feel nervous, butterflies in his stomach, as his hands shook a little. What was there to be nervous about, it's just his Emma. He had known her forever, she may be his girlfriend now, but he had never felt like this before when he was waiting to see her before.

Emma slowly came off the plane. She couldn't stop thinking about what Manny had said. Why was that? Was it deep down, she knew that it could be true? No, she was determined to have a good time. This vacation she would prove Manny wrong. She would be dammed if she were going to lose the only person that had truly made her believe in love.

As she came around the corner, they caught each other's eyes. Her face lit up, her eyes sparkling, at the very sight. He didn't look the same; he seemed older, more mature. This experience, out on his own, being a father must have made him grow up pretty fast.

Emma walked up to him; he just grabbed her by her waist and spun her around. He had never been so ecstatic to see her. "I've missed you so….much," he said joyfully.

Staring into his eyes, "Me too…me too."

He set her back down on the ground, right before kissing her. In that moment, it felt like they were the only ones in the terminal. It was just one of those moments that nothing else matter but the two of them.

"Why don't we go pick up your bags and then we can go back to my place," Craig suggested.

"Sounds good. I want to see what this place looks like, after hearing all about it."

"So what did you do last night?" Craig asked, wondering if it was any fun.

"Manny helped me pack. Of course you know me, I left it to last minute," she laughed, leaving out the part of their fight. She didn't want to make him upset at anyone, she didn't want to ruin their evening.

"How's Manny been?"

"Okay, she and JT have hit their 2yr mark. It seems like after high school they're moving in together."

Craig noticed the tone she was using, "You don't seem that happy. Is something wrong?"

She couldn't lie to him, so she decided to tell him, "Just me and Manny got into a fight. It seems like she doesn't support our relationship anymore."

What? Why?" wondering what had gotten into Manny. Was she up to her old self trying to steal Craig away from his girlfriend?

"That's the thing I don't know. It started a few months back. And for a while she had stopped, but then all of sudden she brought it up again."

Seeing that she was getting all worked up over it, "Em is there any reason why she would?"

Hesitant to tell him, "She thinks that you're still in love with Kelsie."

"What would make her think that?" curios to know where Manny got hr crazy idea.

"She says that she could see it in your eyes when you saw Kelsie after she came back."

"I don't know what is wrong with her. Can't she see how much I'm in love with you? Does she still have feelings for me?"

Seeing that Craig looked pissed, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything. It's just ruining our day."

"No I'm glad you did. I will just prove to her how wrong she it."

Smiling, "I know you will."

"Now why don't we forget it, and get out of here," as he grabbed one of her rolling suitcases, while she grabbed the other.

"I agree."

Kelsie sat at the computer, as she began writing another story. Since Ava was taking a nap, she decided to take her latest inspiration for a new book. She needed to jot down these ideas before she forget them.

"Kels, where are you?" Chris hollered as he walked through the door. He had just had a long day at work.

"I'm in the office," she yelled back as she continued to type.

Chris came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, "How was your day?"

Turning around in her chair to face him, "Good, I just got a new idea for a book."

Thinking Ava was already gone, "That's great. I was thinking we could go down to that new restaurant on the water tonight. It has been a while since we had a night out on the town, since Craig's been working a lot lately."

"That sounds good…"

"Well then I'll take a shower, and you can …"

Grabbing his hand, "I must have forgotten to tell you that Craig isn't taking Ava tonight."

"What? Why?" disappointed. He was looking forward to his weekend with just the two of them, alone.

"Emma arrived today, and he really wanted some time to them, since they haven't seen each other in over a month."

"Oh I see."

"But he did say he would take her tomorrow," standing up, putting her arms around his waist, "So we will get some of the weekend for just the two of us," she said raising her brow.

Chris just laughed

Smiling, "What, you were thinking the exact same thing too!"

"I know!" lightly brushing his lips across hers.

"And in a few weeks we won't get as much time without her since Craig will be working and going o school, so we have to take advantage of it."

"Yeah, I know. Not that I don't love Ava to death, because I do, I just like when I can have you all to myself with out any interruptions."

"Me too! But those are the joys of having kids."

_(Who do you think Craig should en(d up with?)_


	14. First Day In Victoria

Craig, dressed in a blue dress shirt, and Emma, dressed in a strapless green dress, strolled down the waterfront after dinner. It was such a beautiful warm night, the moon was shining on the water, and the night-lights were all beaming bright. Emma couldn't think of a more beautiful place than this.

"This place is wonderful," Emma said, spinning around. Stopping right in front of him, "This is what I call paradise."

"Now that I live here, I don't think I could ever go back to live in Toronto again," Craig replied. In addition, since his daughter lived here there was no way he was going anywhere.

Linking her arms around his arm, and they began to walk again, "I can totally understand that. If I lived here, I wouldn't ever want to leave either."

"Well you know it won't be too long before you move here yourself, and then we could have many nights like this," he smiled. He hated the thought of spending the next year without her. Even though he had his daughter here, it wasn't the same thing.

Grinning back at him, "Oh is that so."

He stopped her, and pulled her into an embrace, "Of course my dear," then he leaned in to kiss her, causing her body to tingle all over.

"Why don't we go back to your place where we could have more privacy, if you know what I mean," she whispered in his ear.

Craig didn't know what to take about that comment, was she really serious. He grabbed her hand and darted towards the street that lead to his apartments.

Emma couldn't help but giggle, she didn't know what had come over her, but she just had the urge to have him make love to her. She was tired of hearing how much he loved her, now she wanted him to show her.

Kelsie crawled up on the couch next to Chris, who was reading a book. She kept staring at him, in hopes that he would look back at her. But no he kept his eyes on his book, as he read the chapter. She had finally gotten Ava to sleep and now she wanted his attention, since they hadn't had a lot of time just the two of them with taking care of Ava, and him working.

She moved in a little closer, wrapping her legs around his, but he still ignored her. She couldn't believe this, how could he just act as if she wasn't there. She couldn't handle this she hated to be ignored.

Chris tried not to laugh, slowly lifting his eyes off his book, acting as if he didn't know why she was sitting there, "Can I help you?"

Crossing her arms right in front of her chest, "This afternoon you couldn't keep your hands off me, and now you're acting like I'm not here," she pouted like a little girl.

Laughing, "I wanted to see how long it would take until you began to get ticked off. I could never really ignore you, I mean look at you, you're gorgeous."

"Are you just trying to butter me up?" she grinned.

Closing the gap between them, "Is it working?"

Shaking her head, "Yeah, you could keep going." She loved to hear what Chris loved about her.

"Nah I think I know a better way then just saying it," smirking at her.

"Is that so, and what could that be?" pretending not to know what he was talking about.

Chris pulled her closer, pulling her legs around him, He undid a few buttons on her shirt, just enough so that he could get a little access. He leaned in and began to kissing her chest slowly; she arched her back, so he could get up closer. His touch caused her body to tingle all over.

"I like where this is going," she said raising a brow.

Chris looked up at her, and noticed that she was biting her lower lip. There was something about when she did that, that made him go crazy. He had an urge to kiss her; he went right for her lips. He roughly kissed her, something she hadn't expected from him. She didn't know what had gotten into him, but she certainly liked it.

Kelsie went straight for Chris's shirt; he helped her get it over his head. He began undoing the rest of her shirt buttons, feeling a need to taste the rest of her skin. He was softly kissing her stomach when there was a cry from down the hall.

Kelsie went to get up from his lap, but Chris stopped her, "I'll go check on her, you stay here."

"Okay," she stayed, watching Chris head down the hall. She was a little disappointed that they were interrupted, it had been so long since the last time they had sex, and it was making her crazy. She picked up her shirt, and put it back on.

Emma and Craig barely made it through the door before they started kissing. Emma dropped her bag right at the door, Craig could hardly believe that this was happening; he wasn't going to waste anytime. He pressed her up against the hallway wall and began kissing her roughly on the lips; she set her hands on his cheeks, and guided his lips to her neck. He sucked it very hard; Emma couldn't believe how good his lips felt against her skin. It was as if she hadn't ever noticed it before.

Craig roamed his hands over Emma's body; he could feel Emma's body quivering at his very touch. He went back to her lips, this time he took time to explore her mouth. Emma's hands moved from his back to his shirt buttons, undoing them slowly. Once she was done, she took it off, and began to kiss his neck, slowly leading down his chest.

Craig went for Emma's zipper, once it was undone her dress it fell to the grown revealing her to be only in her undergarments, as he did this she went right for his pants. He looked at her for a second, and thought she look so beautiful.

They began kissing again slowly finding their way to his bedroom without stopping. Emma couldn't believe this was happening she was a little nervous. As they got to the bed Craig lightly pushed her on the bed, and as he slowly cradled on above her, "Are you sure you want to do this?" making sure, she didn't feel pressure to do it since he had been waiting for so long. He would always wait until she was ready.

Smiling at him, shaking her head, "Yes, I've never been so sure in my life." Which was true, she felt this moment was right for them. Emma couldn't wait any longer; she pulled Craig closer to her and began to kiss him, biting his lower lip.

Chris woke up the next morning, still a little tired. Ava had taken longer than he had thought to get back to sleep. It seemed that she had a stomachache, and it kept her from settling down. He had stayed there, rocking until she fell back to sleep. He hoped that she was feeling better this morning.

He slowly arose from the bed, and walked down the hall to the kitchen in nothing but his pajama bottoms. Kelsie was already in there, eating breakfast with Ava sitting in the highchair next to her.

"Good morning," walking over to Ava, and picking her up, "How is my little princess doing this morning?" Chris asked.

"She seems to be doing a 100 better," Kelsie replied.

"Well that's nice to hear. What time is Craig picking her up?" wanting to be finally alone, just the two of them so that they could finish off what they started last night.

"Noon."

"Well then I'm going to get this little one dressed, and make sure she has everything she needs in her bag," Chris said as he got up from the table.

"Okay, well you're doing that make sure she has some grip in her bag, just in case Craig is out of it," she hollered at him, just in case Ava got another stomach ache.

"Alright."

Emma woke up, with arms around her. Thoughts of last night ran through her head, it made her beam. She was no longer a girl, but a woman. Last night was the most incredible night of her life, more than she could have ever imagined. Craig had been so loving, making sure she was all right the whole way through. He wanted make sure that she wasn't in any pain, knowing that it can be the first time.

She looked at Craig who was still sound a sleep he looked so peaceful. She could get use to waking up to him next to him, even if it was only for the next 2 weeks. "I've never loved you more than I do now," she whispered.

Craig opened his eyes slightly, to see Emma's face shining beside him. He almost thought last night had been a dream, but now he realized it wasn't. "Hi beautiful," he said kissing her on her lips softly.

"Morning," she said glowing.

"Why don't you stay in bed and I make you breakfast?" he said as he began to get up. He wanted to do something special for her, to show her how much last night meant to him.

"No, I rather have you," she said yanking him back, making him fall back on the bed. She then climbed on him, pinning his arms to the bed, taking full advantage of him.

"I can't complain with that," he said in between kisses. He had just been introduced to Emma's wild side.

Kelsie was in the office when she heard the doorbell. She hoped that Chris would get it since she was a little busy, but when it rang again she finally got up to answer it. "Why hello Emma, it's nice to see you again," she said smiling.

"You too," Emma answered.

"Why don't you two come in, Ava is just with Chris in her bedroom."

"I'll go get her," Craig said.

"Okay, Emma and I will talk then." Once he was gone, "So what did you two do for your first night in Victoria?"

"Well we went for dinner at a little restaurant at the waterfront, can't remember the name, went for a little stroll, and then went back to his place."

"Is that all?" Kelsie curious to know if that was all that took place. Emma couldn't help but blush, Kelsie noticed that, "Spill it."

"Well even before we got home I had the need for him so I made sure he knew. Once he heard that we rushed back to his place. We barely even at the door when we started kissing, it got all hot and heavy from there. And the sweet thing was Craig made sure I was okay the whole time."

"Yeah, he does have that sweet side about him," remembering the way he treated her when they were together.

"I'm glad that I never did it with any of my other boyfriends because it wouldn't have ever been as special, because I never felt half as much what I feel for Craig."

"Yeah…."

Craig, walking into the room carrying Ava in her car seat, interrupted them, "Ava's all ready to go," he stated to Emma.

"Well I guess we should go then. Bye, talk to you later," Emma said to Kelsie.

"Alright, see you," she waved as they walked out the door. She noticed Chris standing in the hallway, staring at her with a seductive face.

Emma watched Craig play with his daughter in the living room, as she made a cold plate; it was too hot tonight to have anything else. He was so good with her it made her smile. She began to picture how it would be once they had kids of their own, going off into her own little world.

"Yo, earth to Emma," Craig hollered, she hadn't seem to hear anything he had just said. He wondered what had her so distracted.

When she finally heard him, "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking."

"Could you make her a bottle, it about time for her bedtime," he asked as he cradled Ava in her arms.

"Yeah," reaching into the cupboard for a bottle, and the other for her formula. When she was done, she brought it to him.

"Thanks, it's nice to have someone else here to help me when I have her," he smiled.

"My pleasure, you know you're a great father. I guess helping me out with Jack, help you get ready for fatherhood."

"Yeah, I guess it did," he smirked before leaning in to give her a kiss.


	15. Am I Kidding Myself

Today Emma, Craig were having a picnic with Ava and Kelsie at Beacon Hill Park. Chris had been unable to make it because he had to work.

Emma sat on the blanket as she watched Kelsie and Craig play with their daughter. She began to feel a little out of place, as if she didn't belong in this world of theirs. They looked like a real family they were acting, and Emma felt like she was imposing in it.

For the last week, they had spent a lot of time with Kelsie and Ava. Craig said he was wanted to share this time to her getting to know his daughter. However, all Emma could think of, "Does Chris feel the same way when he's around them?"

Emma just put a fake smile on her face, and pretended to be happy around them. She didn't want to ruin their day by starting something that may end in an argument.

"Em, are you alright?" Craig asked, knowing that she had a fake smile on her face. He wondered what was bugging her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking," she lied partly. She had been thinking but she was about to admit to what.

Craig decided that he would ask her about it later, and went back to playing with Ava.

Kelsie noticed the look on Emma's face, and knew that they needed to work out whatever the matter was. She looked at her watch, "It's getting late, and it's almost Ava's nap time. I think we should get going."

"Alright," taking Ava into his arms, "Bye sweetheart, I love you," he then kissed her on the top of her head before handing her over to her mother.

"Well I'll see you two later, bye," Kelsie said right before walking down the path to her car.

Emma and Craig packed everything into their bag, and headed back to the car, both not saying a word to each other. Every time Craig went to talk, he stopped himself, thinking that wasn't the right thing for him to say.

Kelsie walked through her front door, to be greeted by Chris, "How are my two girls?" he smiled.

Smiling back, "Good."

"How was the picnic?"

"It was fine, but I have this feeling the Emma doesn't really like me too much," she said sitting down on the couch in the living room, looking a little down.

"Why would you say that?" it wasn't as if she was after her man or anything he thought.

"Well she just didn't look happy to be with us today. She basically just sat there, not saying a thing to me. I mean she was never like this before it just began today. I mean what did I do wrong?"

"Maybe she had a fight with Craig or something," he suggested, in hopes that it would lighten up her spirit.

"Maybe….so how was your day?"

"Good, I wish I was able to enjoy this lovely weather today though with you two though."

"Yeah, well I forgot to put on some lotion, so now I think I'm a little burnt."

"Yeah, now that I think of it you do look a little red. Why don't you stay here and I'll go get you some Aloe Vera lotion."

"Okay doctor," she laughed. He was always taking care of her.

Emma walked into Craig's apartment with him following not far behind. She just walked over to the sliding glass door and opened it, walking right onto the deck, looking out at the city. She felt like crying, but no, she had to be strong.

What was up, Craig thought, she wasn't herself. He needed to find out why, "Em what's wrong, talk to me," he begged her as he walked out onto the deck too.

Turning around to face him, "What are we doing?"

Confused, "What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath, "I mean us, our relationship. Why are we together?"

Taking her hands, "Because we love each other. Because we want to be together forever."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Where's this coming from?" wondering why she was questioning this.

"Well this last week, but especially today I've come to notice how much you, Kelsie and Ava look like a family, and how I don't seem to fit in that," tears began to roll down her face now she couldn't control them any further.

"That's not true; you will always fit in my life, because you're my future."

"No Manny's right, you and Kelsie share this great bond because of Ava. It's something that I can't fight with," she began to walk to the bedroom.

"Why are you letting her get to you, why won't you listen to me?" frustrated that she didn't seem to believe anything he was saying.

"Because I guess even though I don't want to believe it, I know she's right." She grabbed her suitcase from the closet, and began grabbing her clothes from the drawers.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't stay here any longer when I know the truth. I can't face being here any longer, watching you two. It won't be too long before you two realize it too."

Grabbing her, "Em don't do this, we have something so great, I don't want to lose you," he was now crying himself. "Don't you realize how much I love you?"

She didn't have an answer for his question. Maybe she was just scared of it, maybe she was just trying to push him out of her life, or maybe she was actually right.

"Em, come with me," he lead her into back into the living room and grabbed his guitar. "This is a song I wrote recently.

_I close my eyes,_

_And even when I'm sleeping_

_I'm alright,_

_'Cause You are in my life._

_Once upon a time,_

_I only imagined this_

_And now You're mine._

_Wished for you so hard._

_Prayed that You'd find me;_

_Baby you're here today,_

_Here to remind me:_

_If you believe that dreams come true,_

_There's One that's waiting there for you._

_'Cause I believed when I saw You_

_That when you want something enough,_

_That it can't escape Your love._

_There is nothing in the world that cannot be..._

_If you believe, oh oh..._

_Everybody said_

_That I was a fool to think_

_That we could be; (Everybody said that...)_

_That I couldn't get my heart out of my head_

_But they just didn't see;_

_No, they just could not have_

_The feeling that You give,_

_The places that You go..._

_If you believe that dreams come true,_

_There's One that's waiting there for you._

_'Cause I believed when I saw You_

_That when you want something enough,_

_That it can't escape Your love._

_There is nothing in the world that cannot be..._

_If you believe._

_Never wished for material things;_

_Never needed wind in my wings._

_I never wished for anything but You...oh!_

_I can't explain it,_

_Someone just told me,_

_"Go where your heart is,_

_You'll never be lonely."_

_If you believe that dreams come true,_

_There's One that's waiting there for you._

_'Cause I believed when I saw You_

_That (when you believe) when You want Someone enough,_

_Then they can't escape Your love._

_There is nothing in the world that cannot be,_

_If you believe._

_Believe, believe, believe, ooh..._

Emma was so touched by this song, now she was more confused than ever. She didn't know what to do. She loved him with all her heart, but did this song mean that he loved her unconditionally too, or was this song really for Kelsie without him knowing it?

_Please review, and tell me who you want him with! Whoever gets the most votes will win!_


	16. Choices

Emma slept on it, she told Craig that she really needed time to think, to clear her head. She woke up the next morning with a clearer understanding of the choice she had to make.

She walked into the living room to find Craig still sleeping on the couch. He looks so peaceful, she thought. She decided that it would be best not to disturb him; it would be better that way. She would write him a letter instead.

_Dear Craig,_

_I hate to leave town without telling you first, but you would only ask me to stay, and I know that I could never say no to you. I just believe that this is the best thing for the both of us._

_I had to go, in my heart I know that it's not right for me to be with you any longer for your heart doesn't belong truly to me. It still longs for Kelsie, and I know you hate to admit it, but it does. I didn't want to stand in the way of it anymore. I saw the way you kept looking at her, and wished it were the same way you looked at me. At first, I was blind to it, but I just couldn't deny it any longer._

_And I'm not saying that you didn't love me at all or nothing. Please don't think that. Its just it's not the same kind of love that you should have for someone you want to spend the rest of you life. I will always cherish the time we had together; you were my first of a lot of things. It's just time for us to move out separate ways._

_I don't know how Kelsie feels for you, I don't know who she loves more, but promise me not to wait forever for her, find someone who is will to give you their whole heart to you, and you to them. I thought that was me, but you for some reason just couldn't give me it. Know that I will always love you, and that you were the first person that I could truly show my whole self to. I'm sorry that I couldn't say good-bye properly._

_With All My Love,_

_Emma_

Emma put the letter right on the table, then went to kiss him on the forehead before heading out the door, "Good-bye Craig." A tear fell from her face as she glanced at him one last time.

Craig awoke from his sleep, he was lucky he had slept any bit through the night. He was so scared that Emma wouldn't believe that he really loved her.

He glanced across the room to notice an envelope on the table. His heart dropped he knew exactly what it was. No this couldn't be happening!

He got up from his couch, and walked over to the table to read it. Every word that he read made him want to cry. He couldn't believe that she thought that he didn't truly love her. What was he going to do; he didn't want to lose her. This wasn't what he wanted at all.

Craig grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter; he had to catch her before it was too late. He needed to stop her from making a total mistake; she needed to here him out. This time with his own words, and not a song.

Emma arrived at the airport, with tears in hers eyes. She needed to change her ticket. "Hi, I would like to change my flight for next week, to today."

"Your name miss."

"Emma Nelson."

She took a minute to look it over, "Yes you can, but the earliest I can get you a flight is at 4pm."

Shaking her head, "That's fine." Emma walked over to waiting area. This was going to be a long wait. She would be glad to get out of here, it would be so much easier to get over Craig when he wasn't around, and she didn't have to face him at all.


	17. Can't Live Without You

Craig sped to the airport, he had to catch her, and stop her from leaving him. He needed her, in spite what she thought. He wasn't going to lose another girl, he just couldn't. Several of things were running through his head that he didn't pay too much attention to the way he was driving.

There were cars honking, but it didn't seem to faze him. He was in his own little world, where he couldn't hear anything or see anything going on around him.

That's when it happened. He ran right through a red light onto the busy highway, the man coming right for him stomped on his brakes, but it was too late, he went right into Craig's side of the car, crushing the car on one side. The car horn went off uncontrollably.

Craig hit head on his side window, splitting it open. He was knocked unconscious; he landed his head on the steering wheel.

"Someone call 911," some driver called out, as he went to go see how the casualties were. He wasn't sure how many there were, he only see the accident from a far. However, by how the two vehicles looked now, he couldn't wait until the professionals got there.

He rushed over to them; he went to one closest to him. That was the guy who ran into Craig. He opened the door as wide as it would open, to find shattered glass all over the front of the car. He began to check him out, he was pretty beat up, cuts covered his face you couldn't even see what his face actually looked like anymore. His chest wasn't rising, no air was getting to his chest, he put his two fingers to his throat to check his pulse, but there was none. This one never had any chance, he thought.

He went to open up Craig's car, but it was jammed because of the impact from the other car. How was he supposed to help him then? He noticed something on the passenger seat that seemed familiar; it was a stuff animal, it looked like the one his daughter's father had gotten for her. He moved a little, hoping that he could see the guys face, but there was no luck. Yes, this guy had the same colour as him, but it couldn't be him, he told himself.

The paramedics had finally showed up, and ran towards him, "You need to move away from the scene."

"I will, but the guy in that car is stuck in there, and the other victim is dead."

"Thank you."

He watched from a far as they jerked open the door. His heart sunk as he looked at the man they had retrieved from the vehicle. "Oh my God!" He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket, dialing Kelsie's cell.

It took her a little while for her to answer, "Hey Hun," there was so much joy in that voice, he didn't know he would be able to break this to her.

"Hey, um I think you need to sit down."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I was driving along the highway towards Blake's place when there was an accident…"

She began to panic, "You're okay though, right!"

"I'm fine, I wasn't part of it."

"Good, so then why are you telling me this then."

"At first I wasn't sure I knew one of the driver's, but when they brought him out of the car. It was revealed that it was actually Craig."

"What!" she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Emma's okay right!"

"She wasn't in the car, he was alone."

"Okay, you head to the hospital, and I'll find a way to reach her, and then we'll meet you there."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up the phone, and began to prepare how she was going to Emma. She knew this would break her heart.

Emma just sat in the waiting room; she wished that the time for boarding would be soon because she just wanted to get out of there. Her cell phone went off, and all of a sudden, she got a funny feeling in her stomach, "Hello."

"Emma, where are you?"

"Who is this?" she didn't recognize the voice.

"Kelsie, where are you?"

"At the airport, I'm going home."

Kelsie wanted to know why, but she didn't have time for chitchat, "You can't go home, you need to come with me to the hospital."

"What, why?"

"Well I'm guessing that Craig came to get you from the airport, and on his way got himself into an accident."

She began to tremble, "No…no…no,"

"Meet me outside, and I'll pick you up from there. From what Chris said he's in critical condition."

"Okay." She hung up the phone, and began to blame herself for this all. Had she really been wrong about his feelings, was she really just trying to runaway? Craig had come all the way to stop her, only to get hurt. Tears ran down her face, as she just thought about it.


	18. Fighting

Emma was in shock by the news she had just received. She felt like she couldn't breathe, as if all the oxygen had been torn from her lungs. This wasn't suppose to happen, he wasn't suppose to run after him, he was suppose to accept it, and go for what he really wanted. She couldn't get the feeling that this was her entire fault out of her head.

She slowly walked towards the exit with her bags in hand, to wait for Kelsie to pick her up. It was she as if she was living in a nightmare. If Craig died, she wouldn't ever forgive herself; not only would Joey and Angie never see him again, but also most of all Ava would never get to know how great her father really was. Moreover, she knows exactly how it's like to never know your real father.

Many things ran through her head as she there waiting. Se waited about 20mins until she finally made it.

Kelsie got out of the sun to open the trunk, she said, "Emma, I was glad I was able to contact you before you left."

"So am I. I never meant for this to happen," feeling like she could start crying again at any moment.

"I know, but why were you leaving?" trying to figure out, not knowing that Emma had been unhappy about something.

Emma took a deep breathe, she didn't know if she really wanted to tell Kelsie that she thought Craig was still in love with her, and her vise versa. "Well I just feel you guys have this love for each other that I can't compete with."

"Why do think that?" confused by this whole thing. She just didn't understand where this was coming from.

"You two share this gift, a child, and…"

"I love Chris, and besides people do that all the time, you guys can too when your ready."

Emma stared out the car window, with a gloom look on her face.

When Emma didn't answer her, she looked over to notice look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I…can't have kids."

"What?" astonished by the news she heard.

"Yeah, when I had a check up a few months back the doctor's found that if I was to ever get pregnant, I would be putting myself in danger," putting her face in her hands.

"Does Craig know?"

As a tear rolled down her cheek, "No I didn't have the heart to tell him. I mean I see how he adores Ava. If he stays with me he's going to be without that."

"So is that the real reason you let go of him?"

"Yes, I saw you two together, and how you bonded over Ava. All I could think is how we would never be able to share that bond. I felt the only way he was going to find that with another would be to let him go."

"Em, from what I see he's not yet willing to let you out of his life so easily," trying to convince her. She knew what it was like not to want to let go the love of her life. That's why she had to let Craig go.

"What if he doesn't make it?" she asked, hysterically.

"You can't think like that, we need to be positive."

Chris sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear from the doctors. All he could think of is how this was someone he knew. It was like his accident all over again, except Craig was in his position and Emma in Kelsie's.

He had never seen anything so horrible before. He could still see the blood the dripping from Craig's face, as he looked though the car window.

"Are you Mr. Manning's family?" Dr. Sumner asked.

"No…" he answered.

"Then I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

"No, but we share a daughter…please," he begged, hoping that the doctor would sympathize.

"Alright, Mr. Manning has existent damage to his head, and if he wakes up I don't know if he will be the same person as you all remember. His pelvis is also broken, so he will need therapy so that he will be able to walk again."

He had to stop him, "Yeah, but is he going to live?"

"I don't know at this point, we've had to put him on a respirator to help him breathe. Only time will tell."

"Thank you." He felt like he had been hit with a big brick wall. How would he explain this to them? How would they take it?

"Chris," Kelsie yelled as she walked in with Ava in her arms, Emma right by her side. "How is he?"

Those had been the words he had been dreading, he could barely look Emma in the eyes, "Not good, at this point he can't even breathe on his own. They think he may have brain damage on tops of that. If you haven't called his family yet, I think right now would be the time."

"I totally forgot; Joey's going to totally freak. This is the last he needs to deal with. He's going to totally hate me," Emma cried, frantically.

Kelsie handed Ava over to Chris, and then grabbed Emma, making her look at her, "Now listen, I'm going to tell you this again; this is not your fault. Nobody is going to hate you, so get that out of your head."

"You just don't get it," she yelled.

"Yes I do, I blamed myself for a long while for the death of Satine. I believed it was my fault because I started that fight with my parents. But the truth was it was because my body couldn't handle the pregnancy."

"I can't lose him, he's all I have left to live for," feeling that she could handle losing another person she loved.

"I know," hugging her, "Why don't we go find a pay phone."

"Alright," she said putting on a fake smile.

Emma's hands shook as she dialed the number that was forever burnt on her heart. She took a few deep breaths as she waited for someone to answer.

"Hello," Angie answered."

"Hey, Ang could you put on your dad?" Emma asked.

"Emma, how's Victoria, how's Craig?" so many questions for a little girl who missed her brother so much.

"Victoria is great, but I really need to talk to Joey, so please could you get him?"

In the background, you could hear her hollering for him to pick up the phone. A few seconds later, "Hello," Joey answered.

"Hi…Joey," not sure the right words to say.

"Oh Emma, what can I do for?" not sure why she would be calling him, especially when she was in Victoria. No one could prepare him for what he was about to hear.

Emma's heart was beginning to beat faster than usual; Kelsie squeezed her hand to let her know she was there for her. "It's Craig…"

"What about him?" not realizing the sound of her voice, the hint of sadness to it.

"There's been an accident."

Joey's stomach dropped, he plopped into the chair behind him, "What? I talked to him yesterday." Not understanding how something so bad could happen to him, he had already lost Julia.

"According to Chris it was real bad, they're not sure if he's going to make it."

"How did this happen?" he wanted to know what got him into this mess. Had he been drinking and driving or something?

"I don't want to get into this over the phone; I just really think you need to get down here."

What was Emma not wanting to tell him, he wondered. Ever since she was little, she wasn't one to keep secrets from people. He hated to be kept in the dark. "I'll catch the next flight, what hospital is he at?"

"Royal Jubilee."

"I'll be there as soon as possible," before rushing up the stairs to grab stuff for him and Angie to leave.

Emma felt for Joey he had already lost wife, than Caitlyn left him for her career, now this. He didn't deserve this, nobody does.


	19. Please Don't Say Goodbye

Joey came running through the doors of the waiting room in a huff. Angie was having a hard time keeping up with her dad. You could tell that she had been crying prior to this since she still had red eyes.

Emma could see the anguish in Joey's face. She could barely look at his face without tears rushing down her face.

"Emma," he called out as he embraced her.

"I'm so sorry," Emma repented, wanting him to know she felt responsible.

He didn't pick up on it, "How is he?"

"There's been no change in his condition. The doctor's don't think his body is strong enough to get through this."

Angie didn't like the thought if that, he meant so much to her, she all of a sudden burst out into tears, "No…"

Emma knelt down beside Angie, "It's going to be okay, Craig's a fighter." More tears ran down her face, "I know he is." She knew that from her own experiences, he was so unwilling to let her go, even after she had gave up on them and said that he wanted to be with Kelsie. If this wasn't true love, she didn't know what was.

The little girl looked at Emma with a faint smile, she embraced her, "I hope you're right."

"Emma maybe you should phone Spin, Jimmy and the rest of them since they're close by," Joey suggested. He knew that Craig needed all the support he could get at a time like this. He needed to know that they were there for him.

"I don't know most of their new numbers, Craig keeps that kind of thing," Emma said, feeling a little helpless. She didn't even know how they were going to take this all.

"I've got them in my phone," Kelsie spoke up. She still talked to them since she had left.

"Well then you need to write them down then we all can phone them."

"No Chris and I'll go do it; you and Emma need to stay here incase there's any news."

"Okay," he said as he sat down on the couch.

"Would you mind watching Ava while I'm gone?" She knew that it had been a long time since the last time he had seen her.

"Sure."

Chris handed Joey her, "Ava, this is your grandpa."

"She's defiantly gotten bigger since the last photo's Craig sent me. She seems to be always changing. "He couldn't believe this was his granddaughter, she was so beautiful."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she smiled.

"I have to thank you for letting Craig to be apart of her life. She means the world to him; she has really brought life to him."

"Yeah I know, she adores him just the same," knowing how her eyes light up every time he walks into the room. She hated the thought that she would never see that again in her daughter f he was to die.

"Hello," Ashley answered. She had picked up Jimmy's phone since he was unable to get it right now.

"Hey Ash," Kelsie said, not surprised that she had answered it.

"How's it going Kels?"

"Not…good, um…"

Noticing the sad tone in her voice, "What's wrong, is it Ava…Chris?"

Kelsie took a deep breath, it took all she had not to cry, something inside her wanted so badly though.

"Okay the silence is killing me, just spill it."

"Craig was n a horrible accident today, and they're not sure if he'll make it."

"What…no; this can't be happening," she was beginning to get angry. News like this hit people all in different ways.

"You and Jimmy should really be here."

"Alright, where exactly though?" knowing that they would get lost otherwise.

"Royal Jubilee Hospital in Saanich."

"We'll be there as soon as possible," putting down the phone before Kelsie had a chance to say good-bye.

They had finally allowed Craig to have visitors, but only one at a time was allowed.

Emma sat at his bedside, with his hand in hers. Her face was all blotchy from all the crying she had done. "Craig, you got to wake up, please I need you," she pleaded. "I know I shouldn't have left, I was just scared. I haven't told something you that could change things, so I wanted to leave before you could leave me instead.

Emma laid her head right next to him on the bed. She felt worse than she did when Snake's cancer had come back. Was it because there was no one to comfort her, or that the one that usually comforted her was the one lying here

"You know when you wake up I'm going to have a party to celebrate your birthday since it's only 2 weeks away, and I won't be here then. Plus if you're better enough I can give you an extra special present." She smiled, as she thought of their first time, and how gentle he had been with her, and how slow he took it, making sure she was okay, "I love you."

Jimmy walked in it was finally his turn. He never thought he would have a friend in this position, let alone say his good-byes, just incase the worse happens.

"Man, Craig you've always been a great friend. I'll never admit this, but I'm somewhat glad that you cheated in Ash, not the fact that you hurt her but the fact that if you didn't we would have never rekindled our love. I liked you to be the first to know that I'm going to ask Ash to marry me. Don't let go though, Em needs you. Even though she won't admit it, she's not as strong as everyone thinks, just looking at her now, I can see it, but I guess you already know that. If you were to leave there would be many that would miss you."

Spinner was the last to come in; he didn't even know what to say. He had a hard time looking at him, he was hooked up to so many machines, and there were cuts all over his face, it was hard to recognize him. "Dude, this is so unkewl. You've never given up in all the time; I've known you, so why start now. But maybe you're tired after all you've been through in your life. I can't say you've had much of an easy one. I don't know how you've lasted this…."

He wasn't even finished before Spinner heard machine's start to beep. What was wrong? What had happened?

A bunch of nurses, and a doctor ran into the room, pushing him out of the room.

"Spin, what happened?" Emma asked worried what it could be.

"I don't know, I was talking to him, and then all of a sudden the machines began to go off," running his hand through his hair.

Emma knew this couldn't be a good thing, "NO…" she yelled out.

Spin felt for her, it couldn't be easy being in her shoes, watching a love die right before you. He just put his arms around her; it was the only thing he could think of doing to console her.


	20. The Last Goodbye

Emma stood there, staring at the wall as they waited to hear from someone. She had never been so scared in her whole life, as she waited anxiously for the news. It felt like forever since they had gone in there to help him.

Spinner still had his arms around her, but she couldn't even feel it because she was numb to everything surrounding her, except the emptiness she felt. It was as if she could feel him slipping away from her, that he was losing the battle he was fighting.

Even though she hated to admit it, maybe it was his time to go. He had been through so much; he must really be tired. Maybe it was really his time to finally rest. Tears just gushed down her face at that thought.

Dr. McCartney came out of his room, with just a straight face, you couldn't read what he was about to tell you. That sent butterflies through Emma's stomach to know that it could be either way.

"Mr. Manning damage was just too severe, his body tried to heal it, but he was just too weak. I'm sorry…." glancing at all the faces the stood waiting, "we just were unable to save him."

"NO……………………." Emma screamed out. Her whole world had been shattered in a matter of seconds. She couldn't listen to all these people tell her how sorry they were so she just ran out of there, as fast as she could, hoping that no one would follow her.

"Oh Chris, this is so terrible," Kelsie cried, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know sweetheart, I know." What was he going to do to make this all better? His daughter had just lost her father, and his girlfriend, her best friend. He felt he had to the rock for all of these people. Things would be so different from now on.

"My poor Ava will never get to know her father," she said. How was she going to live without him also, he had been such a great friend, even after all the trouble they had along the way. He had helped her through many difficult roads when she was without Chris. Life just didn't seem fair. She felt for Emma, she felt for his family, but most of all she felt for her daughter.

"Sweetheart you will be able to tell her about him, and tell her what a great guy her was, but most of all tell her how much he loved her. She will always know that. I know I can't replace him, but I will do my best to be her father." Tears were falling from his face too. He always wanted to be her father, not just her step, but not like this. "Kels I love you both so much, and I'm so glad that I have you both. I don't know what I would do if I was to lose you."

"I love you too," she said embracing him, before giving him a peck on the lips. "I think we should go see how Joey's doing."

"I agree."

They both walked over to Joey, who looked as white as a ghost did. Craig's friends were surrounding him, and Angie. Kelsie took a deep breath, and went and stood right in front of him. "I'm so sorry," she tried to keep in the tears and be strong. "We're all going to miss him greatly. I want you to know that he meant a lot to me, even if we weren't together anymore. And whenever you want to come see Ava you can, because I still want her to be apart of your family's life."

Joey stood up, embracing her, "Thank you; that means a lot to me."

"Family means a lot to me and Chris now, and we want Ava to know that too. I think I'm going to go find Emma, so please contact us when you have come up with some arrangements."

"Okay; please let Emma know that I don't blame her."

"I will," but not sure if Emma was going to listen to that.

Before Kelsie and Chris left, her friends gave her a hug. They knew that this wasn't easy on her. They felt that she must be hurting now, even if she wasn't really showing it. She had been through her amount of heartache the past few years.

Emma had come back to his apartment to be around all his stuff, she felt that it was the only way to be close to him. She lied on Craig's bed curled up with his hoody on; she could still smell his cologne on it as she took in the aroma of his sweater.

Craig had smelt like the first time they had made love. She could still remember every bit of that night, the way he kissed her, or the way he had took it slow since he was her first. But now that was nothing but a distant memory, he would never ever be able to make her feel that way again for he was gone, and she didn't believe that anyone would ever be able to make her feel that way.

"I guess I deserve this," she whimpered. "He lost his life because I was trying to set him free. If I had stayed and listened to my heart then I would be in his arms right now. I will never forgive myself for that."

Emma soon cried herself asleep. Since he had been in the hospital, she hadn't really slept much. Now she was finally getting the rest she needed, maybe once she had rested she would see everything differently.

"Chris I just don't know where she would have gotten by now. I'm so worried, I mean she wasn't too stabled when she left, what if she does something stupid?" Kelsie said in a panic state.

"Kels, calm down. She'll be fine, we just need to put our heads together and think of somewhere she would go, I mean she doesn't know Victoria too well," he said as they were driving around.

"Chris I don't think you really get it. She really blames herself for this, not just because she left, but because she never told him the truth to her leaving."

A little confused to where she was going with this, "What do you mean?"

"She told him that she was leaving because she thought he was still in love with me…"

"What!" he could stand the thought that he had been trying to get back Kelsie behind his back.

"Shut-up and let me finish."

"Okay," he couldn't believe that she had just snapped at him. What did she think his reaction would be?

"But the truth was it was just an act to get him to hate her so that it would be easy for him to let her go so that she wouldn't have to tell him the real reason."

"And what is the real reason?"

"She found out a few months back that she can't have kids, and she didn't want him to have to do without kids after seeing how he was with Ava. She just couldn't bear for that. She wanted him to be able to have as many kids as he wanted with someone he loved. I just wish she would have been able to tell him before he passed on."

"Oh poor girl, I don't even know what could be going through her head right now. I just hope she's alright."

Kelsie took a deep breath, and really began to think smart, and then it came to her. "She's gone to his apartment, that's the only place that she could feel close to him right now."

"Alright, I'm on it. " He step his foot further on the gas pedal, he wanted to get there as quick as possible.

They were all still sitting at the hospital. They hadn't found the nerve to leave just yet. They were all still in a state of shock. It had come rather sudden; no one would have thought that he would leave them so soon. They thought he would have fought for the chance to live, and be with his daughter, and Emma.

"Daddy, mommy will take care of Craig now," Angie said, putting her arm around her father. She couldn't believe he was gone, but knew he would be okay if he were with her mother.

"I know sweetheart."

"Is there anything we could do?" Ashley asked, felt so badly for them all.

"No, not right now." Then he thought of something, "Actually, I need someone to phone Spike, and tell her. I really think her and Snake need to be here for Emma at this time to help her deal."

She shook her head, "Alright." Turing to Jimmy, "Jimmy, can you come with me?"

"Sure." He followed his girlfriend down the hall towards the pay phones.

At first no one was answering the phone at the Simpson residents, and just as Ashley was about to hang up someone answered. "Hello."

"Hi, Mrs. Simpson, this is Ashley. Craig died earlier today."

"Oh no," she said, shaking her head. She couldn't believe it.

"Joey thinks that it would be best if you and Mr. Simpson came to Victoria to be here for Emma."

"How is she?" wanting to know how her daughter was handling it.

"Not good, she took off, but Kelsie and Chris went after her. She blames herself for this though, and won't listen to reason."

Her poor daughter, she knew she would be devastated by this. She knew how much her daughter had loved him; she was his world especially since she couldn't have any kids. "Tell Joey we will be there as soon as possible."

"I will," she said before putting down the phone.

Kelsie came up to the Craig's door, and put in the key to the deadbolt. Craig had given her a key incase of an emergency. "Emma," she called out as she walked through the door. There was no answer though. She prayed that she was here.

She looked in the living room, but there was no one, so she decided to try the bedroom. Chris just went and sat down in the living room; if she was here, it was best if Kelsie talked with her.

As Kelsie came around the corner of the bedroom door, she saw Emma's petite body curled up on his bed sleeping. She was relieved that she was here. She noticed that she had been crying. She knew exactly how she felt, she had felt like this when she lost Satine, and when she thought Chris had died.

She sat on the edge of the bed, and shook Emma slightly, just enough to wake her up.

Emma awoke to see Kelsie right beside her. Why could no one understand that she didn't want to be bothered, that she didn't want to see anyone, she thought. "LEAVE!" she said quite abruptly.

"No, we need to talk."

"Well this isn't your place, so go," when she wasn't listening to that, "GET OUT!"

"I don't care how you talk to me, I'm not leaving. You need to talk about this."

"No I don't, you don't understand," she said turning her back to her.

"I wouldn't understand, I wouldn't understand. I think of all people to understand I would be that person. I was the same way when Satine and Chris died. Except the second time I tried to hide the pain, which ended up hurting me more. Stop blaming yourself, this isn't your fault."

"I can't," breaking down, "I just can't. He got into the accident trying to stop me from leaving, and now he's gone. Now I have nothing left in the world."

"Yes you do, you have friends and family."

"It's not the same. He was the only person I had even been able to give my heart full heartedly to, I don't think anyone will be able to reach me as he did. And I wouldn't want them to. Now I can't even have a child to raise and love."

"Emma you'll find someone one day that will love you like that again."

"I don't know I'd be scared that I would lose them to. I just can't see letting anyone that close again. I was right from the start it's always best letting them not get to close to you."

She couldn't believe that she was talking about herself like this. She deserved to find someone that would love her. She just hoped that she wouldn't punish herself forever, to never let herself love again. She didn't say anything more she just grabbed her, and held her in her arms.

Emma decided that she would clean Craig's place. All the stuff had to be packed up, some stuff would go to her place, some to Joey's and others would be given to charity.

She was going through his cd collection, when she came across a cd that had her name written on it. She picked it up, "What could this be?" She took it out of its case, and put it into the cd player, and listened. "Hey Emma."

_She was startled, she could not believe that she was hearing his voice, but what was this?_

"I bet you're wondering why I made this for you when it isn't even our anniversary, but that doesn't really mater because I love you. I was thinking the other day that it's been 5yrs since I came back into your life, and I loved everyday since. I know we haven't been together too long, but I already know that you're the one for me. And I never could imagine that I would be this happy with anyone in my life."

_Tears ran down her face, she couldn't believe that he was saying this to her. Oh, how much she missed him. She never realized how much he loved her, people told her, but she was reluctant to hear it; she wishes she had realized that sooner._

"Here's a song that I wrote for you, a song that is just for you; one of the many that I've written for you. They're all on this cd, because they deserve to be heard by you."

You with those sad eyes

Don't be discouraged

Though I realize

It's hard to take courage

In a world full of people

You can loose sight of it

And the darkness inside you makes you feel so small

But I see your true colors shining through

I see your true colors

That's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors, true colors

Are beautiful like a rainbow

Show me your smile

Don't be unhappy

Can't remember when

I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

Just call me up because you know I'll be there

And I see your true colors shining through

I see your true colors

That's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors, true colors

Are beautiful

Like a rainbow

You're beautiful

I see your true colors

Just remember

If this world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

Just call me up because you know I'll be there

And I see your true colors shining through

I see your true colors

That's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors, true colors

Are beautiful

Beautiful

Like a rainbow

Like a rainbow

You're beautiful

Your true colors are beautiful

No this isn't fair he can't have sung those sweet words and not really be here anymore. Why had life been so cruel to take him away from the one person that loved him more than anything?

She couldn't continue to go through this stuff, someone else had to. It was just too hard to be here in the place that they had spent the last day together. She felt she could no longer breathe here, as if the walls were closing in on her, she ran out of the room leaving that cd behind.

The day had come of the funeral, the day everyone had to say good-bye to Craig Manning FOREVER. Joey couldn't believe how many people had flown in for the funeral. He never could imagine it be this big when they weren't back home.

He was trying to keep strong for Angie's sake, but he was almost failing at it. He had promised Craig's father that he would take care of him, but it seems like he had done a half ass job at it. No, he couldn't think like that, it wasn't his fault that this happened. Witnesses said it was as if he wasn't paying attention to the lights or even his driving. Nevertheless, how could he blame this on his dead son, he didn't want to think of it like that. These things happen everyday, and that's all it was. If he thought of it any other way, he would drive himself crazy. Today he would honor his memory, and not think of whose fault it was.

Emma sat beside Joey, Spike on the other side of her; she hadn't spoken a word to anyone since she came back from Craig's place the other night. Spike tried to get her to open up, and talk, but she just sat there staring off. They all had been so worried about her; they didn't like to see her hurting like this. However, there was only so much they could do.

"Thank you all for coming today," the pastor said as they started the service. "We are all here to honor the life of Craig Manning. Craig was a Youngman who was just about to embark into a new world as he started his college years, but it was cut short in such a tragedy. Some may ask why this had to happen to him. Why did God have to take him? And I can't answer that, we may never know why it had to happen, so let us think of the good times you had with him, treasure them."

Emma felt numb to all of this; the pain had eaten away at her until there was nothing more. She still could see the way he smiled as he was jamming on his guitar, or when they just cuddled on the couch, just talking about what they wanted in life. There were so many great memories with him.

Craig and Emma sat on the swings at the elementary school. He was gazing at her, "Em, do you ever wonder how things would have been if we got together back in grade 11?"

"No, not really. I don't think that we were ready for each other at that time. I think we needed to have time to grow, to learn things about ourselves. I mean last year I learned a whole lot about myself, and so did you. You learned to trust people, open up about your true self."

Craig grabbed a hold of her swing, making her look at him. "You know that you're the greatest person I've ever known. You've been the only one who's been here through thick and thin with me, never leaving my side. Even when everyone hated me for a while, you still stayed by me, and I thank you for that. You're my best friend, and I love you," he said before leaning in for a kiss.

Smiling, "I love you too!"

"When I was living with my father, I never thought that I was good enough to be happy in life. For a while, I even thought what he was doing to me was my entire fault, but I soon realized that I was wrong. Emma you coming back into my life changed me, made me realize that I was worthy of love."

Tears ran down her face, "You know you helped me, realize that I deserved to be treated better by the guys I dated. I never knew how great love could be until there was you."

"As I think of the future, I can't think of being with anyone but you."

Beaming as she gazes at him, "I feel the same way."

"Now we will have Kelsie Fitzgerald come up and share with us," the pastor replied.

Kelsie walked up to the pulpit, "Craig was a wonderful guy. I may not have known him as long as some of you, but the time we did share I did get to know him pretty well. He was one of the most caring guys I have ever had encountered. During the time together he taught me how to open myself up to others, not I didn't have to be afraid to share my true self with others. He was a great friend to all, and if you were ever in trouble and needed help, he would be there for you. From the moment our daughter, Ava was born, he showed his love for her. He was great with her, and I just wish he would have gotten more time with her, and his family. Craig we will deeply miss you, and I…" tears began to form in her eyes, "will let Ava know everyday how much you love her. Everyone hears a tribute to Craig Manning, a wonderful musician, friend, boyfriend, son, and most of all a great father." Kelsie grabbed the guitar beside her, and began playing one of the songs he had written. "This is a he wrote a while ago."

Na na

Na na na na na na

I miss you

I miss you so bad

I don't forget you

Oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It wouldn't be the same

Oh

Na na

Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It wouldn't be the same

Oh

I've had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened you passed by

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It wouldn't be the same

Oh

Na na

Na na na na na na

I miss you

Today had been the day to let go of Craig, to say their good-byes because he was never coming back. It had been all hard on everyone, but especially Emma, because no matter what anyone said she would forever blame herself for his death. She wouldn't be the same old Emma after this, her life would be forever altered


End file.
